Path to Victory – A Severus Snape Story
by Sir Rabby
Summary: In Worm you might gain phenomenal powers on your worst day. Snape snapped after the werewolf incident and triggered with Path to Victory, the power that tells you the steps necessary to attain any goal. Follow Severus as tackles his troubles, and the Wizarding World's, with the help of a nigh omniscient voice whispering pretty things to him in the back of his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Path to Victory – A Severus Snape Story**

 **AN: The premise is simple. Snape snapped after the werewolf incident and triggered with path to victory, aka Contessa's game breaking shard. It's not very serious but I don't think I'll let this turn to crack. Either way; I'll keep at this until I'm bored or Snape becomes God-King of the Universe. Whichever happens first. =)**

 **Really; don't take this too seriously.**

 **Chapter 1.01**

Everyone daydreams on occasion. Errant thoughts flicker through your mind conjuring up pleasant fantasies and magnificent dreams of the future. For most people this is just a way to escape the drudgery of their mundane lives.

For me it's not.

I can't explain the how, or why of it, but something happened to me. Something miraculous that made my daydreams more potent. I only have to think of a query and the answer presents itself in my mind's eye.

Well, not exactly. The steps to make those daydreams a reality pop up in the back of my mind. The first time it happened I followed the steps out of a sense of fatalism. I can honestly say that moment was the worst in my admittedly terrible life. I didn't think I had anything to lose.

It appeared I had everything to gain.

I had found myself in the Headmaster of Hogwarts' office. The imposing geriatric wizard looked down upon me with his usual benign contempt as he attempted to explain to me why my suffering was meaningless. As if I cared about his concern for the beast that nearly mauled me. I could have taken it, the man's contempt for Slytherins wasn't anything new to me. What I couldn't take was his flowery praise for Potter's self serving heroics.

Something snapped within me. Right then and there I felt woozy and suddenly I was staring at the vastness of two great wyrms doing battle with each other. Or perhaps they were merely entangling and intertwining with a purpose I couldn't grasp. Either way it was grand and in that moment I knew something life altering had occurred even it didn't know what exactly.

"Are you alright, my boy?"

The old man's words shook me from my reverie. I looked straight at his deep blue eyes and all I could think of was a singular question .Why? Why couldn't he see the evil in these bloody 'marauders'? It wasn't until the maelstrom in my mind settled and _the_ question came to forefront.

How can I make him see their depravity?

Immediately a crystal clear picture burned itself into my mind. Instructions of a handful of steps whispered into my ears from a source I couldn't perceive. The voice wanted me to say something. One particular line and I couldn't find a single reason within me to deny it.

I looked right at the man and bit out, "On average, sir, how often do you think your students end up in Madam Pomfrey's ward?"

I saw the confusion on the Headmaster's face mirrored in the expressions of Black and Potter. The silence stretched out for a few seconds before the old man finally answered.

"I couldn't rightly say, Mr. Snape."

Oh, so I was Mr. Snape now?

The next step called for me to stand up, grab the edges of the massive oaken desk, and say my next sentence.

"Would you venture a guess, sir? Would you think it was higher or lower than a hundred and two times?"

The greybeard frowned momentarily before replying, "I would certainly hope it's much lower than that, Mr. Snape."

I flashed my sightly yellow toothed grin at the man and bit out, "It's fourteen. Tell me, sir. What depravity haunts your castle that would allow a student to get hurt badly enough to warrant a hundred and two separate stays under Madam Pomfrey's care?"

Black said something but I couldn't make it out over the sound of my frantic heartbeats. Perhaps the voice was insulating me from his vapid nonsense so I could focus on my real target. The only man with real power in the so called hallowed halls.

The voice next called for me to interrupt the Headmaster in the middle of his reply.

"I can say young Mr. Snape that-."

I was instructed to lean forward over the desk and say, "What makes you think I fear an expulsion?"

The old man frowned again but I battered onward, "Especially considering my very first act afterward would be paying a visit to the Daily Prophet. My friend, I'm sure you remember him, the Malfoy heir through his father has the ear of their editor. I wonder what they'd have to say about your utter incompetence."

If I was in control of myself I would have been mortified. Dumbledore was far from incompetent, I didn't know why the voice made me say that but then again...I had nothing to lose. Lily didn't want anything to with me anymore. My only friends wouldn't lift a finger to help me if it came down to it.

I might as well see this through to the end.

Potter started to open his mouth, presumable to spew out his verbal diarrhea, but Dumbledore waved him down.

"I know you must under a great amount of stress but I must-."

Another interruption.

"One hundred and two visits to the hospital wing and not a single disciplinary act from you. This doesn't even account for your heinous gall in trying to blackmail said injured student, a student who you were entrusted to keep safe, into keeping your secrets. Tell me, sir, did you even have permission from the Board of Governors to allow a monster sanctuary in Hogwarts?"

The Headmaster's frown turned slightly harsher, "What exactly are you implying here, Mr. Snape?"

"Interesting response, sir. Is blackmail suddenly not an acceptable recourse? I assure you, sir. I've taken your wise lessons quite to heart."

Wonder over wonder both Black and Potter stared the Headmaster down. Obviously they weren't on my side but they couldn't help but wonder where this would go. The voice instructed me to remain as still as possible and wait for precisely forty seven seconds.

I could feel sweat drops work their way from my forehead to my eyebrows downward to my slightly hooked nose. Nothing else happened. The Headmaster sat still as a statue for a time before he finally spoke up again.

"Then what do you suggest, Mr. Snape?"

The voice told me to sit back down in my chair, look down to my lap, and summon a few tears. It wasn't difficult, I had plenty to be sad about, and within just a few seconds I was finished with the task.

I looked back up at the man and said, "I'm done, sir. Completely and utterly done. You _will_ keep these two and their hangers on away from me." I fell silent for a heart beat or two and continued on, "If they point their wands at me, for whatever reason, I _will_ kill them."

I almost couldn't keep the shock out of my face and the Headmaster grew angry but the voice spurred me on.

"I have _nothing_ left to lose. If throwing myself on the non-existent mercy of the Ministry is what it takes to stop this farce I _will do it_. I can take a lot of suffering, more than you could possibly conceive off from your perch of unassailable power, but _not from them_. **Never again from them!** "

I deliberately didn't look at the two miscreants and kept my furious gaze at the old man. My tears still flowed freely and for the first time I could see the man's expression growing softer. The silence dragged on but eventually he broke it.

The old wizard seemed to deflate in front of my eyes when he finally sighed and said, "I see I have been greatly remiss, my dear boy. As much as it pains me to admit I see now that this wasn't merely a case of schoolboy mischief."

Oh, gods.

It's working.

It's really _really_ working.

The voice counseled silence and I followed it eagerly.

"I will speak at length with these young Gryffindors, and you have my word my dear boy, that they will not cause you any more strife."

I nearly screamed my delight out into the world and only the voice's insistence at silence kept me quiet.

"While I can't and will not retroactively punish them, I _will_ see to their future good conduct."

The man's eyes narrowed when he focused solely on my own and I could feel his gaze burning into my mind. For the briefest moment I could understand why the Dark Lord feared this man. The palpable aura of indomitable willpower hung cloaked all around him.

"Of course, this will also apply to you. I will not have you causing trouble yourself. Do you understand?"

I nodded so fast and hard my head almost fell off.

"Very well. You are free to go, Mr. Snape."

The path lit up brightly with it's last instruction for this altercation.

It ordered me to whisper softly, "Thank you, sir."

I saw the old man nod and made my way out of the office. Just when I reached the door the Headmaster's voice came a last time.

"I expect you in here next Sunday morning at nine sharp, Mr. Snape."

I was confused about what he could possibly want from me when he continued, "Ostensibly for a detention. I trust you can keep to that ruse?"

Once again I nodded my assent and headed out of the office.

It worked!

It actually worked!

What else could this voice do for me?

I searched inward for the voice and asked it a question.

'How do I make Lily my friend again?"

 **Chapter 1.02**

I lay down on my bed in the Slytherin fifth year dorms daydreaming. I had asked the voice question after question and a knot settled in my stomach. When I found out I could ask the voice multiple questions that could be encompassed into a single path I tore into it with a single minded focus.

I threw any manner of commands and queries at it to see what stuck and it led me some painful conclusions.

Most paths weren't very long. A generic request for more magical might was a mere four hundred and twelve steps. The incredibly dangerous and almost hubris-like question of becoming the Dark Lord's equal was by far the largest. Twenty four thousand four hundred and twelve steps.

Which brought me to the knot in my stomach.

When I asked the voice for a path to making Lily be my friend again I was left with a bitter tasting ash in the back of my throat. It would take six thousand three hundred and nineteen steps to let her forgive me completely. It turned out that I could make the entirety of the fifth year Slytherin girls swoon at my feet sooner than it would take to get Lily to accept me in her life again. I briefly wondered why

What was so heinous about me she couldn't accept?

I tried whittling down the number of steps by adding or removing clauses to the question. I tried; 'How do I make Lily _more_ friendly to me' and the immediate response was a full thousand steps cut out from the process. I tried adding a clause; 'How do I make Lily like me as much as I like her?' and my heart nearly gave out.

Forty nine thousand six hundred and eleven steps.

I almost because violently ill when the implications hit me. It was more difficult for me to become Lily's equal than the Dark Lord's. I fully admit I had my issues. I'm not as arrogant as the pompous Potter to think other wise. I come from a dirt poor back ground, my social graces are nearly non-existent and the only path to power I saw was something that offended my oldest friend to the very core.

Perhaps that was my problem?

Maybe I did have a little in common with Potter, just a smidgen mind you, in the sense that I believe myself in the right. In the sense that I shouldn't _have_ to change to accommodate others. Perhaps I was deluding myself into thinking Lily should simply _accept_ me the way I am.

Maybe I watched one too many Saturday morning feel good shows on ITV. The real world obviously doesn't work like this.

I took a deep breath and resolved to work on myself before doing anything else. I need to improve myself, substantially, and then...and _only_ then will I ask the voice again how many steps it would take for Lily to be mine again.

No, that wasn't it.

I'd make myself better to the point where _Lily_ would come to me.

I smiled at nothing in particular as I considered my options. I didn't want to start off by trying to change my disposition , the way I thought or any of my priorities. The worry in the back of my mind was that losing myself might not be worth it. Instead I settled on improving my outward issues first. I'd see what came out of it later.

'How do I improve my appearance?'

Thirty two steps.

That seemed rather doable and since today was a Saturday, and I am _me_ , my homework was done and I had the day free. The first instruction bade me to make my way to the common room in the dungeons. When I walked into the common area of the Slytherin dorm the voice urged me towards Narcissa Black. A sixth year girl who I might have shared four conversations with over the past five years I spent at this school.

Non of them were very unpleasant but each left me slightly shaken. The girl had something about her that made me feel ever so slightly inadequate. Regardless, the voice bade to walk to her and walk up to her I did.

I followed the steps to the letter, came to halt slightly to the right of her – even though I couldn't conceive of a reason why-, and smiled at her. It took a moment before she deigned to take notice of me. I know she saw me, her friend fell silent momentarily when I made my way over to them, but I didn't mind. The voice hasn't let me down yet.

"Yes, Severus was it?"

You know damn well who I am. I tutor your obnoxious little shit of a cousin. We both know he wouldn't pass a single potions exam without my skills but sure...let's pretend you don't know me.

I smiled even wider when I said, "Indeed." I fell silent for precisely seven seconds before continuing, "I like your hair."

A single perfectly manicured eyebrow rose up as the blond girl took in the question. The silence stretched on and on while I strained to keep my smile plastered over my face. Eventually the girl finally spoke up.

"Thank you, Severus."

Whispers in the back of mine spoke the next step of the path I found myself threading and I faithfully adhered to it.

"I don't like my hair. Could you help me make it better?"

Oh god.

I sounded like a complete nitwit. How could she possibly be swayed by such a blithe and ill conceived question. I was almost lost in the horror of my preposterous situation when she interrupted my musings. The girl stood up and cleared her throat.

"Well? Turn around and give us a spin, Severus."

I felt the eyes of the entire gaggle of sixth year girls attention burning through me, straight down into my soul. If I wasn't in grips of the path I would have been mortified to be seen modeling for them. I smoothly arced around once, twice and on Narcissa's insistence, another last time.

"Hmm, what you think Evelyn? Essence of lavender and a handful of beauty charms should do it, if I'm not misjudging the situation."

Her dark haired companion, Evelyn Mulciber, a distant cousin to the Mulciber in my year – and honestly quite a bit more appealing than him-, nodded firmly and shared her words of wisdom.

"Well have to see it thoroughly washed first, of course, before we can properly ascertain it's state."

Narcissa seemed to agree with her friends judgments when she said, "Quite right you are. Well, then Severus." The blond girl stuck her wand into the air and wordlessly summoned a small pink box.

She opened the box, rooted around in it for a moment, and withdrew a small container from it. She extended it to me with a wide smile and with the words on her lips, "I'm gladdened to see you taking care of yourself again, Severus. Lucius was most put out with your...lethargic outlook for the past few months."

I reached out as the path instructed me to grab the container but she held it out of reach.

"Tell me, Severus, if you will. Has some other, more _worthy_ lady, perhaps caught your eye?"

I didn't flinch at the allusion and firmly kept my smile up. Even without the voice I could tell this was her price. Nothing happened down in these dungeons for free but as long as the voice guided me I did not mind. I didn't care for anyone in particular but the voice had an answer ready.

"Nobody in particular but I was of mind to accept Professor Slughorn's invitation, for once. I felt I shouldn't do so unaccompanied by anyone. It would be...unseemly."

The girl's smile widened considerable and I might even have thought had it sincere.

"I can't say I know what has gotten in to you, Severus, but I believe I'm starting to see the potential Lucius always speaks so highly of."

Really?

I would have thought the man was just stringing me along but for these purposes it wasn't important. I executed the next step on the path and almost imperceptibly bowed towards the girl.

"Most kind of you, Narcissa."

She finally handed over her little container with a few grooming instructions I took the heart. I deposited the little flask into one of the many pockets in our uniforms, and thanked the girl.

"You're quite welcome, Severus."

Now, onward to the bathrooms. My path is clear.

 **Chapter 1.03**

I found myself in front of the mirror in the bathroom in my own dorm and desperately tried to find a difference with my hair. Keeping Narcissa's tips in mind I'd washed it over, and over, for a good long while but I couldn't quite tell if it became any less slick. I shrugged and decided to simply put my faith in the path.

Once I applied the goop the blond sixth year had given me it suddenly became clear. I'd never have an eye for aesthetics but even I could appreciate the smoothness of my hairdo. I tied it up in a pony tail and followed the next steps on my preordained quest. The voice wanted me to slam my face into a wall. My eyes bulged out in shock but after a brief moments consideration I went for it.

-Thud. Thud.-

Ignoring the pain wasn't hard, I had plenty practice, I followed the instructions back to the mirror and stared at my handiwork. Almost absentmindedly I swished and flicked my wand around. Spells I was _sure_ I never learned flowed out of it without any issue whatsoever. The implications were staggering. I watched the effect of the magic with a keen eye and before my very gaze I saw my crooked nose straightening out.

A few more beautification, or at least that what I presumed the spells were, later and I could have looked at a double of my father. Not the way he is now, of course. Years of back breaking labor, the inexorable march of time, and the harsh consequences of alcoholic overindulgence had caused him to wither away.

No, I looked like he did in the old pictures my mother kept in her drawers. The pictures that his parents, my grandparents, took just before he went off to fight in the war. The great war. The war, which he claimed, that separated the boys from the men. I didn't put much stock in his words but I could appreciate the sentiment. Without meaning to I found myself smiling at my reflection.

One of the spells must have cleaned up my teeth properly because the faint yellow was replaced by glittering white teeth and my smile was almost blinding. I didn't think I was a particularly vain person, or even cared about my appearance, but I could certainly grow used to this.

With this current subsection of the path taken care of the whispers led me out to the castle proper. I made my way through the common room yet another, flashed my newly bright smile at Narcissa on a whim, and took in her faintly amused smile. I could hear the titters of her vapid friends but they didn't touch me.

Not today.

Maybe not ever anymore.

With a completely uncharacteristic smile on my face I stepped out of the entrance to the dungeons and headed out to the nearest stairs. My mind was racing a thousand miles an hour as I trusted the path to see me to the next location. The implications I considered earlier were still scintillating and I could barely contain my eagerness in testing their limitations.

Before I knew it I found myself on the seventh floor of Hogwarts and was slightly curious about the latest steps on the path. It bade me to softly whisper 'Lost and Found Room' thrice as I crossed the area in front of the painting of Barnabus the Befuddled Knight. I would have thought that nothing would surprise me anymore but when a door suddenly appeared on the wall across from the painting I had to frown.

Hogwarts was strange. I knew this. Staircases shifted on arbitrary whims, entire hallways occasionally lead you to strange places, but I had never heard of doors suddenly appearing. I opened the door and my jaw nearly fell to the floor as I took in the sight. Stacks and stacks of _stuff_ filled the room to the walls. It was vast and with a single glance I could already tell the room was filled with riches.

Other people may regard this as trash but someone like me. For someone who was dirt poor, no shoes poor I believe the correct term was, this was nearing heaven. The voice told me to make way to the center of the maze of goods and pick up a old ruffled sack. I upended it immediately and it's contents spilled out all over the ground. Completely in tune with the path I bent over and grabbed a set of uniforms made out of acromentula silk.

The enchantments on it seemed to be unraveled but a few twitches from my wand took care of that. I nearly ripped off my own garments in my haste to try on the expensive robes.

They felt just like they looked. Utterly luxurious.

I was still lost in my admiration for the find when I whipped out my wand again and saw it twitch in the patterns for a summoning spell. From everywhere in the room small shiny things raced towards me. Just in time I pulled up the sack and caught the items with it. My eyes once again nearly popped out of my head when I noticed them for the pieces of jewelry they were.

Nothing I would wear myself but valuable non the less. Still, I checked the path, and breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't call me to gaudy myself up. One takes their blessings where they can. I caught my reflection in a dusty mirror and I felt yet another unbidden smile erupt.

Current path complete.

My appearance was, by any metric you could conceive of, simply better. The path delivered exactly what I wanted it to and I had to conclude it knew best. The endless list of attaining Lily's friendship on equal grounds still loomed large but I pushed it back. It was simply too depressing to let intrude right now. Instead I asked it another fairly straightforward question.

'How do I become a better wizard?'

Immediately hundreds of steps presented themselves and I let the path carry me where it may. There was still a faint worry in the back of my mind, which is I why I decided to keep my questions low key, but this couldn't be bad. Right?

Absentmindedly I walked and walked.

Before long I came across a group of third year Slytherins cornering a scared Hufflepuff. My instructions were clear. A quick 'Protego', a whispered banishing spell or two, and an 'Incarcerous' to end it. The Slytherins looked at me in dismay and more than a little bit of wariness. The Hufflepuff on the other hand ran out from their middle and hugged my leg.

The little midget couldn't have been much older than eleven and through her incomprehensible babble I could only grasp one thing. She wanted to go back to her friends but she lost them.

So much for Hufflepuff's sticking together. The path ordered me to kneel down next to the girl, wipe off her teas, and smile widely at her. I wasn't sure whether this was to comfort her or how this could possible make me a better wizard but I wasn't complaining. Not after the way the whispers proved themselves.

I kept up my smile and followed next set of instructions, "It's alright, sweet heart. I'll take you to your dorms. I'm sure you'll find your friends there. Is that alright?"

The saccharine sound of my voice almost startled me. I didn't know I could make those inflections..

Her sniffles had almost dried up by then but my attention was taken up by the next steps. I turned to the group, found that the girl still hadn't let go of my arm, and calm stated my concerns.

"Shame on you lot. We _aren't_ Gryffindors."

I released the group from my bindings and braced myself for their vitriol. I wasn't worried about them, well not them exactly, but among them was a Dagworth, a Nott and a pudgy little Greengrass. If they were of a mind to...they might write their parents. I didn't think they could cause me much trouble but then again... When have things ever just worked out for me?

Instead their reaction almost shook me to my core.

The little Nott boy walked up to me and in a tiny voice said, "We're sorry, sir. Could...could you teach us how you did that?"

The voice took over and I said, "That depends. Will you be using those skills to bully defenseless little Hufflepuffs?"

His tiny neck must be sore from the rapid shaking he did.

"No, no we were just..I mean..." He trailed off for a moment, looked behind at his compatriots and seemingly came to a conclusion, "No, we won't. Isn't that right, guys?"

Almost as one they all agreed with him.

"Very well, I'll come find you Sunday afternoon. Make sure your homework is done before then."

I barely heard their hasty agreement before they all whisked off to somewhere. I looked down at the little Hufflepuff girl still clinging to me, sighed, and resigned myself to taking her to her dorms.

"What's your name, little girl?"

She seemingly got herself under control and managed to whisper, "Selena Wentforth, and what's yours?"

I rolled me eyes and replied, "Severus. Severus Snape."

The tiny Hufflepuff nodded firmly and said, "I like that. It sounds...strong."

I'd waste time trying to figure out what she meant but apparently the path agreed with me. It was just the inane mutterings of a tiny person.

"Will you teach me too?"

I resisting groaning as I felt my free time for the foreseeable future dry up before my eyes.

"Of course, sweet heart."

Oh god, again that saccharine voice. This path better be worth it.

 **Chapter 1.04**

I saw the little midget to her dorms, waved her mechanically off, and continued with the rest of the path.

"Bye, Sev'rus!"

Things were changing rapidly for me. Only yesterday I would have bit her head off from daring to turn my name into a diminutive. I couldn't even put it all on the path I was on. I was lighter somehow, as if a huge chip on my shoulder just dropped off.

A concern for another day.

Several hundred steps still remained and I was internally bracing myself for whatever may come. It didn't take long before I stumbled upon a not-so-abandoned alcove where a group of young Ravenclaw's were studying. Half of them secured themselves a seat around the only table while the others had to make due with the floor.

Without even breaking my stride I twirled my wand around and looked on in slight amazement at the conjured table and seats that suddenly appeared. Transfiguration was certainly not my strong suit, I was nowhere near as good as that infernal Potter, but looking on my handiwork in passing told me my new found skill was promising.

I was _so_ looking forward to the next class with McGonagall.

"Thank you!"

A chorus of voices shook me out of my daydreams and I graced them with a path driven smile. Why did the voice have me smile so much? How could this possibly help me become _better_?

The conundrum kept my mind firmly in its grip until I almost bumped into two of my classmates I shared a dorm with. Mulciber and Avery were not a pleasant bunch when I first met them and the passing of time has only seemingly firmed up their annoying dispositions.

Avery reacted first, "Hey there, Snape."

Another path induced smile.

Mulciber was only lagging a moment behind him, "You look different, Snape." Of course, the little twit wouldn't be himself if he didn't poke and prod everyone he came into contact with, "Ohh, let me guess! You finally hit it off with the mudblood?"

Avery joined in with the sentiment, "Yup, a tumble with _that_ redhead would do it. How was she, Snape?"

My smile grew wider when I responded, "Not all, boys. I have a detention with Dumbledore."

Avery frowned before asking, "And that has you smiling?"

In a showing of rare compassion Mulciber added his own concerns, "Did those Gryffindors do something to your mind, mate?"

My smile was still plastered over my face when I followed the next step on the path..

"Well, you see, this is either going to end with Dumbledore keeling over dead or things are going to change around here."

Their confusion was palpable but before they could reply I walked on ahead with a brisk pace, turned back and said, "Take care, _mate_. Oh, and remember! You don't need to impress him, he's already proud of you!"

What?

What in good gods did that mean? I would have just shrugged if off but Mulciber grew pale and I actually felt a touch of concern myself. Fortunately the path supplied an answer. It bade me to turn back around and say, "Really, your father already lived his life for someone else. Don't make the same mistake."

I guess I sort of understood what was going on but I still felt like a large part of the puzzle was missing. The context just wasn't there and from the looks of it Mulciber wasn't quite up to elaborating for me. I turned around yet again and made my way through the hall. I was yet again amazed by the seemingly endless stream of information the voice possessed.

I was looking forward to testing it's limit but before I dared that I wanted to finish my current paths. I still didn't quite understand what the active path had in store for me though. That is...until I walked past two bickering Hufflepuffs.

"You're a _witch!_ Not a muggle with magic! By Circe's tits, what will it take for you to grasp that?"

I froze.

What.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Clearly I needed to specify my queries to the voice. I still had a few more steps to go on this course but oddly enough I didn't mind finishing up. From what I could sense this would only take me another hour or two and I certainly didn't begrudge that paltry amount of time. Not when I had already promised away my free afternoon tomorrow.

I could already imagine the havoc this would cause to my reputation. Then again, my reputation hasn't exactly helped me along all that much. I nodded to nobody in particular and resolved to stick to my wait-and-see approach.

"Wait up, Snape!"

Huh, it appears Mulciber ditched Avery and decided to tail me.

"Yes?"

Faintly out of breath the boy just stared at me for a good long moment before replying, "What was that about? How do you know that? What makes you think you can say that?!"

I grew very still and let the whispers in the back of my mind take over.

"Alright, in order. That was me being nice, Hephaestus. A voice whispered it to me in the night and I'm Severus Snape." I let a small grin appear and said, "I don't need a reason for what I do."

Oh, no. That sounded ominous. Almost as if the voice was setting things up for further mayhem down the road. It was hard to put into words how I felt about it. On the one hand I was more excited than I'd ever been prior to today but then again...I'm fairly certain I've never been this disoriented either.

Clearly Hephaestus didn't quite know what to make of me if his gaping was any indication.

"You called me by my given name, Snape. You've _never_ done that."

I grabbed my chin between my index finger and my thumb and stroked my fuzzy, almost shamefully patchy, beard.

"Do you mind?"

The boy froze momentarily but recovered after a few seconds, "Well, uhm...Can I call you Severus?"

It's been nearly five years since I first met the lad in front of me. In the back of my mind I considered that I perhaps should have had this conversation with him by now. Oh well, I can't fix the past and now I have the voice to fix the future.

Speaking of the voice. Now it ushered me onward again.

"Of course. Care to walk with me?"

"Sure."

Hephaestus was still slightly frowning but I guess he reconciled himself with my queer knowledge. I wasn't sure whether that was entirely commendable but then again...I wasn't doing much better either. Perhaps going with the flow was indeed the best course of action.

"How do you think you did on the OWL's Sn-, uhh, Severus?"

I cleared my throat – why, again...I have no clue- and said, "I'll get all Outstandings except for a single Exceed Expectations for Transfiguration."

Mulciber...no. Hephaestus smiled at me, possibly for the arrogance of the statement, but didn't bother pointing it out. Instead he almost seemed to expect it.

"Of course, I doubt you'd even get one EE, Severus. I've _never_ seen you struggle in _any_ class."

I briefly slowed down to let him catch up to and to ask him, "Really? Not even in Transfiguration?"

The boy snorted, "What's struggling for you is won through grueling hard work for the rest of us mortals."

No, no no. Don't say it. Don't say it!

"Is there anything you didn't understand on the OWL's you'd like me walk you through?"

God damn it. That's certainly going to be another few hours I'll never get back.

"Nah, I got most of it. Just details here and there. Besides I don't want to think about them anymore. Thanks for offering though."

Or not.

There has to be something to the whispers that I'm missing. I'll get to the bottom of this during the summer break. We'd be headed off from Hogwarts the week after the next and I'd have plenty time to experiment then.

Or I would if I wasn't still under age.

"Damn it."

The words came out before I could even think of putting a stop to them.

"What?"

I waved off his concern and just said, "I just realized I can't do magic during the summer, again. Living surrounded by muggles isn't exactly conducive to my..tests."

Hephaestus faintly cocked his head sideways and said, "Uhm. Would you like to spent part of summer at my place then?"

Five years.

Five years with these people and nothing like this ever happened. A single morning with a strange, but utterly delightful, voice in the back of my head and things just work out. I'd feel like waiting for the other shoe to drop but I got the sense things were only going to get better from here on out.

I barely held in a wince at the hopeful note creeping into my tone, "Are you sure?"

The lad punched me lightly in the arm, pulled me in close, and nearly yelled in my ear, "Why else would I offer it, Sevvy?

Even the path couldn't keep the facial tick that sent Hephaestus off tittering with laughter in check.

" _No_ , just no, _Hephy_. I won't have it."

"Sev? Russy? Oh, trust me. I'll come up with something."

The tick endured.

"Oh god, that's adorable. Wait until I show Regulus!"

I was almost convinced the path was in cahoots with Hephaestus when he managed to dodge my swipe at his chest. Somehow I didn't mind his laugh though. Especially since it, for once, wasn't aimed _at_ me.

 **AN: Please leave a review! I appreciate all feedback! (even if it's just correcting my many small little mistakes! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.05**

Normally when I wake up in the morning I'm fairly out of it. I'd be grumpy and groggy to the point where I had to actively will myself to get out of the comfortable embrace of sleep. Today wasn't like that. The voice ordered me to go to bed at ten forty five and I found myself rising easily at eight in the morning.

Normally I'd stay up far later than that, short changing my rest for more time in the present, while I fiddled with my potion recipes. Yesterday evening however I wasn't fiddling. I followed the path faithfully, if slightly mortified, when I dropped ingredient after ingredient into a cauldron. It felt haphazard, illogical and more than a little off putting.

I was throwing in supplies that, in my eyes, simply had no place in potions. Why would any potion need silver scraped off an ancient piece of jewelry? Why did Professor Slughorn have human molars in his ingredient cabinet? Who did the dried up blood I scraped off the hospital wing's floors belong to?

It was a confusing mess that haunted me but I had no reason to suspect the whispers. They'd been good to me, more than good in fact, they'd been amazing. I had long since gotten used to the stares of people out in the corridors of Hogwarts but I got the sense they weren't malicious anymore. Not that I particularly cared what those borderline literate nitwits thought of me. I did have to admit though that walking through the halls unmolested, for a given value of that anyways, was something I could get used to.

So when the voice instructed me to scrape blood of a floor...that was simply what I did.

I held the clear blue concoction in my hand as I made for the Headmasters office. I still had fifteen minutes or so left before I needed to show up for my 'detention' but the whispers counseled haste.

I wandered the hallways leading to Dumbledore's office mindlessly when I came upon the foul beast and his little sidekick. The rat faced bastard almost instinctively shied away behind the monster while Lupin's vicious yellow gaze seemed intent on avoiding mine.

I would have obliged the creature but the path make itself known again.I felt more than I saw my wand hand twitch inside the sleeve of my new uniform and plastered a wide grin on my face. I saw the confusion evident on Lupin's visage and thought I finally found a reason for the incessant smiling the path had me do.

Clearly it put people off balance.

Before Lupin could formulate a greeting, malicious or otherwise, my wand jumped out in intricate patterns sticking Pettigrew to the far wall and bringing the beast down to it's knees, tied up. I drank in the fear evident in his eyes and I stalked ever closer to him. With my creepy smile firmly in place I walked up to the thing, grabbed it by it's hair, and noticed his soundless mouthing.

Huh.

Once of the spells must have been a silencer.

The next step on the path called for me to pull his head backwards, conjure up a funnel, and to deposit the contents of the potion I was carrying in it. Lupin was clearly discomforted by the concoction but I wasn't about to pretend I cared. Hell, if he was on fire I wouldn't piss on him to put him out, but it appeared the whispers found a use for him. The creature spasmed, shook and more than a little bit of white foam appeared to drip out of the sides of his mouth. Heh, maybe the path was making the rabid nature of the beast more plain for the world to see?

I'd love that.

Next I was to stun him, vanish away the foam, and free the rat faced lad still stuck on the far wall. I levitated the unconscious monster, twirled my wand at him some more, and headed back out to the headmaster's office.

"Hey! What the bloody hell are you do doing Snivellus?"

Without even looking back I pointed my wand over my shoulder, stunned Petttigrew, and summoned the unconscious creature to follow me at a brisk pace. Wonder over wonder we didn't run into anyone else as we made way for my appointment. Within minutes I found myself in front of the stone gargoyles guarding the office of the headmaster and whispered to them their password for the day.

' _Everlasting Gum'_

I rolled my eyes at the immaturity of the password but it didn't bother me as much as it used to. I still thought the old man did it to diminish whomever had to endure his gargoyles but it just passed me by. No matter what happens I had my voice. My invisible guardian angel that whispered me.

I just _knew_ I'd be fine. Regardless of what may come.

Lupin's unconscious body must have bumped into the edges of the stairs leading to the headmaster's office more time than I could count but again, I simply didn't care. He deserves worse, the spineless bastard that he is. As much as I may despise Black and Potter at least I comprehend why the Sorting Hat put them in Gryffindor

When it came to Pettigrew and Lupin though I was baffled. I could have assumed that they might have bamboozled the Hat somehow if that didn't give those boys far too much credit. Perhaps they simply begged the Hat to put it where they wanted to be.

The floating creature and I made it to the top of the stairs and found the door leading to Dumbledore's office closed. My wand darted back out again, made a short sharp movement, and the door swung wide open. Dumbledore was already sitting behind his office, staring at me, but the curious glint in his eyes evaporated when he took note of Lupin.

Before the wrinkly old wizard could speak up the path presented it's next step.

"I cured your monster of it's illness."

 _What._

Dead silence.

If it wasn't for the path guiding my entire body I would have collapsed to the ground from utter shock. I _knew_ the whispers had knowledge beyond the kin of mortal wizards. I _knew_ that when I threaded a particular path I could make use of magic was supposed to be out of my reach. I _knew_ all of that.

What I hadn't considered was that it might include potions as well. The implications were so enormous I could hardly contain my excitement. This was revolutionary. No! This was so far beyond revolutionary it could hardly be described. It was on par with the disbelief the average the muggleborn had for the existence of _the_ Philosopher's Stone.

A single scraggly white eyebrow retreated almost into the Headmaster's hairline when after what felt like an eternity he broke the silence.

"I see."

Was that it?

Was that the extent of his reaction?

Almost faster than I could perceive the man had his wand out and summoned Lupin to his side. Before the creature – no, just a regular boy now- crossed the six feet from the entrance to the desk he was unbound, awakened and had his bruises taken care of.

Well, damn.

I guess there really was a reason why the Dark Lord feared this man. If it wasn't for my now unshakable belief in the might of my path I would have fallen on my knees to beg for mercy. Or well, maybe that was slightly exaggerated. I might have just ran away; Slytherin self preservation instincts and all that rot.

The silence stretched on again as the wizened old man flitted his wand around this way, the other, and finally his manic wand hand came to a rest. The shock on face was undeniable and I took it as yet another confirmation of the power of my mind-voice.

"He's cured. I-I...I can't find any sign of him ever having been a werewolf. How did you manage this, my dear boy?"

Lupin's incredulously responded, "Really? Am I cured, sir?"

What did he just say?

Does the simpleton believe the Headmaster to be a chronic liar? The simpering fool.

The whispers bade me smile, yet _again,_ and say, "It was a potion's recipe I'd been working on for quite some time, sir. I could write it down for you but I'd like to...settle some issues beforehand."

The Headmaster whipped out his wand again, tracing the same intricate patterns, and seemingly came to the same conclusion he had before.

"How utterly marvelous...You have no idea, my boy, of the amount of good you might do with just this potion."

Lupin turned around to me but I hit him with a silencing spell before he could share his vapid opinions.

"Oh, I'm quire aware, sir. I would have had no issue taking the potion to my grave though, had our altercation yesterday proven to be less than satisfactory."

The man flinched violently and whisper told me the next step was to dial my smile down. Perhaps so that I would not be perceived as arrogant perhaps? Either way; by now I was a firm believer in the Tao of the Path.

Dumbledore canceled the silencing spell on Lupin a fraction of a second before I reapplied it again with a twitch of wand, hidden in the folds of my sleeve. The headmaster frowned in confusion and turned his wand back on the boy. Yet again in a single imperceptible twitch of my wand, almost simultaneously with the Headmaster, reapplied the charm.

Finally the white beard's eyes landed on mine and I swear I could divine the smallest of upturns on the sides of his mouth. The old man was amused and desperately trying to hide it.

"Perhaps, young Mr. Lupin, you might find your way to the hospital wing. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would be more than delighted to hear the good news."

I noticed the imposing opaque yellow eyes of the lad had turned hazel brown but I'd already mentally dismissed the boy. I walked past him, dodged his outstretched arm with mere millimeters to spare, and sat down on the chair he previously occupied.

When he _finally_ seemed to catch the hint and vacated the office I found Dumbledore's intense gaze locking me in place.

"How extraordinary. Well, what are we to do with you, my dear boy?"

The path's next step was to smile, _yet another infernal gods be damned smile,_ and say, "I have a few idea's, sir."

 **Chapter 1.06**

It took a while for Professor Slughorn to stop directing his effusive praise towards me. I felt vaguely uncomfortable taking credit for a breakthrough I knew wasn't accomplished by me...but I got over it rapidly. It wasn't like the voice would suddenly leave me right?

"We absolutely _have_ to get you to speak at the next gathering of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers! Good lord, I venture that for the first time in _decades_ that name might actually be somewhat fitting!"

The Headmaster clearly took note of my discomfort but seemingly didn't care enough to put a stop to Slughorn's gushing. In fact, the white beard subtly pushed him onward when he kept asking _innocent_ questions.

The Potion's professor stared at me wide-eyed when he continued, "Not just speaking at the next event, oh no no no. I'll arrange for you to be the key note speaker, my boy. This accomplishment deserves nothing less.. Think of the societal changes this will spur on!"

I was struggling to keep my facial expression schooled into a somewhat pleasant one. I feared I'd crack through the peasant mask I was wearing before Slughorn quieted down and it seemed like the man was actually picking up steam.

"Sons would be welcomed back into the bosoms of their mothers! Daughters would once again grace their fathers on their arms!"

And so forth.

Good lord man, get a grip on yourself.

I kept a simpering smile of my own plastered over my face when I replied, "I imagine so, sir."

"Indulge the curiosity of an old man, if you will. Where did you find the inspiration for this magnificent find?"

I wasn't sure why the path kept pushing me to keep the Headmaster somewhat unbalanced but I certainly didn't mind following it.

"Mortal terror, sir."

Ah, finally.

Blessed silence.

The Headmaster lightly cleared his throat but before he could say something I was directed to interrupt him, yet again.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have a few prior commitments to attend to. A handful of third year Slytherins, and a particularly inquisitive first year Hufflepuff, require my attention."

The old white beard frowned and said, "Whatever for, Severus?"

He's moved on to my first name now. How droll. I wonder how the man would respond if I addressed him as 'Albus' but the path didn't call for it. Neither did I particularly care to push my luck outside of it.

"A tutoring session, sir. They were most insistent and I fear I lack the inner fortitude to deny the little brats. For long anyways."

Slughorn snorted loudly and Dumbledore wasn't doing much better than him even if he was giving me odd looks. Eventually they settled down though and released me from the boring tedium of having to explain the theory behind the potion. A potion that Slughorn indelicately dubbed 'Wolf-B-Gone'. Why the man settled for such an appalling name I'd never grasp but I found myself not caring.

"Is there any particular empty classroom I could commandeer, Professor?"

The rotund potioneer just smiled and handed his own set of keys with the admonishment to return them at the end of the day. Clearly the man was already besotted with me, he would _never_ have given these out otherwise, but I didn't mind. The reflexive Slytherin nature of the gesture sat rather well with me. He all but guaranteed I would be available to him later today and if he didn't grill me incessantly when I did I'd eat my own robes.

Oh gods, he'd likely even invite a 'close' friend or two to impress.

My rather pleasant mood shriveled up immediately after I made my way down the stairs and came face to face with the werewolf. Or well, the ex-lycanthrope. Had he just been sitting there all this time? Does he really not have anything else to do? _Anything_ at all?

Perhaps this was just unavoidable.

"Severus, I'm glad I caught you. I thought that you might have already-."

Did he just call me _Severus?_

I'd never been more grateful for the path as when it guided my wand through a silencing spell. I graced the ex-lycanthrope with a short, sharp smile and walked past around the lad. Unfortunately the boy decided to follow me and attempted to get my attention by waving around madly with his arms.

Fine.

I canceled the spell and bit out, "What Lupin? What could you possible want from me?"

The scruffy looking chap seemed fairly troubled, sighed deeply, and said, "I guess I deserved that. I haven't been very fair to you in the past-."

Hah.

Oh my wonderful, brilliant guiding voice. Thank you for crashing into my life so unexpectedly.

I canceled the spell and said, "Read my lips, Lupin. I don't care. This isn't an opportunity for you to unburden yourself. In fact, I hope you feel terrible for a good long while to come."

I smoothly turned on my heels away from the shocked lad and briskly set out to the Hufflepuff dormitories. I had a little midget to pick up. I didn't know exactly why the path was so insistent I accompany her but again, I didn't mind playing along.

"Please, Severus, if you just let me-."

I looked over my shoulder at him after I felt the silencer connect and almost yelled out, "If you want to make reparations, Lupin, I would suggest you start living up to that badge on your robes. I, quite _literally,_ don't want anything else from you. Now, shoo."

Ah, it was a build up to that. I could live with it. If the annoying twit actually managed to live up the responsibilities of a prefect he might actually become a worth while individual. I briefly considered whether I'd ever willingly associate with him but gave up after I couldn't find a compelling reason.

A chipper voice greeted me when I arrived at the Huffepuff stairwell, "Hello Sev'rus!"

Was there something wrong with her mouth? I thought brats grew out of that annoying lisp when they were eight. I know I certainly did.

Again that damnable saccharine inflection came out, "Good afternoon, Selena. How have you been?"

The little brat graced me with a bright smile, "Great! I told my friends about this but they said they would rather learn from me. You know, after I learn from you!"

The little midget was so cheerful I could barely stand it. Of course she wouldn't comprehend the reason behind her friends reticence. Who would voluntary spent time with Snivellus in the dungeons? I didn't blame them.

Except this girl though.

Perhaps I should think more charitably of her.

"Ah, they might not be as brave as you are, Selena."

Her little face scrunched up, dare I say it...adorably, when she responded, "Why would they need to be brave? We're here to learn magic and become proper witches...and wizards."

A faint blush accompanied those comments and the path just counseled me to smile again. Gods, this is going to be a long afternoon.

A little over ten minutes later we arrived in an empty classroom near the Hufflepuff dungeon's after we picked up the group of third year Slytherins. I had set that group up to practice a mid level shielding charm, the _protego,_ after walking them through the incantation and wand movements. Clearly the voice was also a gifted teacher because it immediately offered up personalized tips to each of the boys.

After I set the boys on their task I focused on the littlest brat. As a first year she didn't have the magical refinement necessary to quickly grasp fourth year spells so instead I worked on others with her. She picked up the _Aegis_ surprisingly quickly. She managed an impressive disarming charm within mere moment and at that point I had to call it quits.

She proved _far_ too energetic to contain.

Instead I turned her on the others. The sight of the first year bulldozing through their hastily brought up shields while she dodged, deflected and generally dominated the group was _hilarious_.

It turned out that her dancing classes, the ones she looked down on but her parents forced upon her, proved a boon to the little girl. Her intuitive grasp of deflecting spells by catching them obliquely didn't have a point of origin I could point to though.

I cleared my throat and grandly proclaimed, "Well, that was absolutely wonderful! Now, there only remains one thing undone. Could you venture a guess as to what that is, Nott?"

The boy looked at me vaguely confused but when he followed my gaze to Selena he seemed to get it. He walked over to her, extended his arm, and said, "I apologize for our behavior, Wentforth. I hope you can accept my, and their, apologies."

This was extremely promising.

 **Chapter 1.07**

After apparently brokering a uneasy peace between the third year Slytherins and the particularly plucky first year Hufflepuff I headed out with three of the lads back to our own dormitories. I say uneasy because Selena unexpectedly turned out to be more stubborn than I had anticipated. In fact the girl insisted she'd fight each of the boys solo and only accepted their apologies once she had them thoroughly submitted.

It suffices to say I was growing more and more attached to the little brat and had two of the Slytherins escort her to the Hufflepuff dungeons. Selena actually called them honor guard and officially earned her first genuine laugh from me.

"Uhm, Mr. Snape?"

I could also get used to the respectful way these youngsters were threading around me.

"Yes, Dagworth?"

The boy frowned a bit, sighed deeply as if resigning himself to something awful, and finally said, "Could you, perhaps...maybe...uhm, not share what just happened with anyone?"

Oh.

I didn't even need the path for this one even though the confirmation it provided was nice to have. I smiled widely at the boy, while playing with my scraggly beard, and held my tongue for a minute or so while I tried not to show my amusement. I didn't want to crush their little ego's. At least, not before I could take advantage of that.

"Very well, Dagworth. I'm sure I don't have to mention that if in the next few days I need something done discretely you and your friends will, of course, hop to and not ask any silly questions."

Their rapid nods and loud assent was amusing the first few seconds but I quickly tired of it. Fortunately we arrived at the Slytherin dorms by then and I found other distractions. I'd forgotten it was Sunday, don't ask me how, and the vipers nest was charged with a palpable aura of anticipation. Of course tensions always ran high in Slytherin with the older students jockeying for position and the younger ones having to blithely accept whatever the former might inflict on them.

To keep a lid on things a particularly clever Slytherin, details are unclear as to whom exactly, set up a dueling ring in the corner of the common room. As far as I as aware no other dormitory had those and correspondingly it was a great source of pride for us. Every Sunday afternoon, and generally the activities lasted until twelve o'clock, every single Slytherin had the opportunity to challenge any other. The reasons weren't important and in fact it was a minor taboo to mention them in public.

To cut down on too many embarrassments the challenges themselves weren't supposed to be public either. In practice this was a polite fiction where everybody knew but didn't mention it. The prefects maintained a sorting charm on a box, _don't call it a suggestion box in their presence_ , in which you could drop off a little note proclaiming your challenge. These notes were then sorted by the prefects and they were in charge of subtly feeling out the recipients of the challenge.

Peer pressure being a fairly powerful motivation, especially for hormonal nitwits, meant challenges were almost never declined. Generally a good showing, even if you lost horribly, was enough to keep your reputation in tact.

I already had my suspicions of the path, especially considering the way it had been systematically tearing down my old reputation, molding my perceived standing to it's wishes. By now I had enough faith in the whispers to, and perhaps I just liked the way the third years looked at me now, proverbially 'roll with it'.

The voice counseled a swift course of action and I found myself writing up a challenge to Bellatrix Black. The seventh year brunette was many things. She was objectively one of the prettiest girls in the school and quite well aware of that fact. She was vicious, both in her day to day as well as in duels, and had no issue showing that. She was also hands down the best fighter in Hogwarts and nobody had challenged her since I was a third year. That...was about to change now.

One of the sixth year prefects cleared his throat, glanced over at me to confirm I actually wanted this and hadn't taken a leave of my brain, and headed out to the brunette. The girl sniffed arrogantly and stared me down with a terrifying grin on her face.

The prefect was incidentally a fairly distant cousin of mine but made it quite clear the world would burn before he, and his relatives, ever recognized me as kin. Ostensibly because I was a half blood but more likely because they didn't want to risk Augustus Prince – the Head of their House – to remember he had a direct descendant.

Septimius cleared his throat, a lot louder this time, and proclaimed a fight was about to commence. I had admit that I was more than a little bit nervous, despite the whispers backing me up, or perhaps because of the voice. I had a few guesses as to why it wanted me to go this route but the fallout could potentially be catastrophic. If I continued with this I was essentially locking myself into the path. I certainly could not afford alienating the powerful house backing Bellatrix without the help of my path.

"Well, well. Cissy told me something _interesting_ had come over you, little faux Prince, but this is a surprise. Tell me, are you just that confident or did you just want to show off your new found good looks with everyone's eyes on you?"

Huh.

I hadn't even considered that angle.

I followed the next step whispered to me from _somewhere_ and said, "Not at all, Bellatrix."

I was bade to smile widely, again with the gods be damned smiling, and continue, "You're right in the sense I wanted all eyes on me. I'll leave you to figure out the reason.

"She scoffed but didn't seem to want to retort. We both stepped into our designated spots, two Prefects charged up the dueling ring's wards that kept our spells from flying out of it, and we waited for the gong to start.

-Thud- -Ring-

I was ordered to step slightly to the left. Then again to the left. Next to the right and after which to crouch.

I executed all the steps faithfully without even consciously considering them. The path kept the amazement out of my expression when I dodged every single spell the powerful witch had lobbed at me. There were no restrictions, beyond the obviously illegal ones of course, so when angry colored flashes past by me with only millimeters to spare I felt my heart try to jump out of my chest.

The next few seconds were similar enough to cause Bellatrix to yell out, "Fight back, Snape!"

Apparently the path had been waiting on that because the next set of instructions were to cast a perfectly executed banisher twenty inches or so to her right. The girl dodged to the left, her left and blessedly so my right, and caught it on a hastily constructed shield charm.

This gave me enough time to direct a _reducto_ curse at the ground in front of me, with control so fine the resulting shrapnel was reduced to tiny little pebbles, and banished the whole lot to her. Faster than I could have possibly believed I was made to follow it up with a transfiguration of the pebbles while in mid air.

By the time they reached her each of the pebbles had been changed into a tiny cherry bombs that pelted her shield with individually insignificant explosions but combined proved beyond what she could endure. While her shield caught the most of them quite a few landed on her scorched the prideful witch something fierce.

She shook it off remarkably quick.

A warning was whispered into my ear to roll forward and slightly to left, I briefly noted the melting _rock_ were I had just been, and rolled backwards and further to the left. While Bellatrix wasted her precious time I managed to catch her with a _levicorpus_ upending the girl. When my follow up stunner was caught by her _protego horribilis_ and reflected back at me I was ready with my own _protego horribilis._

Just before the twice reflected stunner hit the witch I saw her gape at me for just a split second before she was knocked out. Absentmindedly I cleaned up the dueling ring with what I recognized was an overpowered _reparo,_ turned to the silent and shocked audience and gave them a theatrical bow that wouldnt have been out of place in the Sun King's court.

The first to shake of their shock were my little cadre of third years and I bathed myself in their adulation accompanied by loud cheering. Next, from an unexpected source, came the clapping of Bellatrix who had _somehow –_ really, how did she do that? - shaken off my stunner.

"That, little faux Prince, was certainly impressive." She drawled out.

After she turned a razor sharp grin on me she continued, "Of course, this merits a round two."

The predatory grin I knew must be plastered all over my face came entirely separate from the path.

I could get used to this.

 **Chapter 1.08  
**  
Four!

Four consecutive, no holds barred, brawls before she _finally_ conceded my beating her wasn't a fluke. Bellatrix had a thing for punishment it seemed and my faithful whispers instructed me to never hold back. Apparently it was important I crush the brunette thoroughly and come through the ordeal as unscathed as I had.

The tensions in the vipers pit had suddenly shifted significantly.

After the second fight every Slytherin who hadn't witnessed the first two was in attendance. Bellatrix and I had given them a show worthy of the best House Slytherin had to offer and they _knew it._ When I walked off the combat dais all eyes were on me and curiously absent of their previous barely contained disdain.

The full coterie of third years capitalized immediately on the new social order, as good Slytherins are expected to do, and could be heard loudly proclaiming their status as my students. From the corner of my eye, for the path counseled me against meeting anyone's gaze in particular, I spotted the way they had supplanted the traditional spot in the far corner reserved for the fourth years.

Again as expected by Slytherins when confronted by a challenger of unknown strength the fourth years yielded to them without much ado. I could hardly contain my glee when I thought through the implications of the path my whispers had set me on. The third years might be able to get away with a bluff now but sooner or later they would have to stand their ground. The youngsters would search me out before the school year was over to formalize our loose agreement.

They couldn't be secure otherwise.

"Would you allow me to accompany you to Professor Slughorn, Severus? I would have a few words with you."

I carefully schooled my expression, as to not give away the internal turmoil within me, into as polite a mask as the one Bellatrix sported and simply nodded minutely my assent. The haughty Black was transformed and in her place stood, not exactly a supplicant, but a wary and dangerous fighter who knew her limitations. Her fairer sister, Narcissa, quietly raised a drinking goblet to me as we passed her.

I didn't know whether to applaud her strength in parading her new, and rather reduced, status in the middle of our common room or look for the hidden dagger her newly gained respect for me might conceal.

Either way. I was committed to this new destiny of mine.

As the two of us walked out of commons I reflected on my past behavior. I could, from my newly gained lofty position, admit to myself my previous attitudes were rather ill advised. I had gained more in an afternoon with a tutoring session and a smile than I ever had in the past few years. I could admit that perhaps I was my own worst enemy.

My disdain for the opinions of others may have been the single positive attribute I had but my reckless disregard for their _perceptions_ of me certainly wasn't. No wonder Lily didn't want anything to do with me. There was no _might_ about it. I truly was my own worst enemy.

Regardless, dwelling on the past wouldn't help me now. I had best leave it where it belonged. Discarded but not forgotten, so as to not be encumbered by it while resolving not to repeat those mistakes. I obeyed my guiding voice in its counsel to keep my gaze straight ahead, my shoulders square, and to pay the brunette walking with me absolutely no mind.

It appeared she would make the first move.

She lightly hummed before speaking up, "I'd ask you where you were hiding those smooth reflexes, Severus, but I think we both know you won't answer."

She fell silent for a heartbeat or two before continuing, "Not without a fair exchange, of course."

It sounded like a statement but it wasn't. Even without the whispers I could tell it was a request. A request my wonderful path seemed eager to to fulfill.

A short laugh and then, "Of course."

Another few moments of silence between the Black girl responded, "I'm afraid I don't know you well enough to guess at your interests. Narcissa however informs me that potions is one of them and that you are an accomplished crafter of spells.."

Ah, clever girl and by that I mean Narcissa of course. Obviously the first thing she'd do was run to her cousin and grill him on every observation he'd made of me. That poor boy. On the other hand I do notice how Bellatrix still hasn't offered up anything of consequence.

I mimicked her earlier hum and just smiled at the air in front of me.

The brunette harrumphed and said, "Many Blacks were known as highly acclaimed spell crafters. I might be induced to allow you to peruse some of their works."

How did the muggles put it?

Ah, jackpot.

Another smile and, "That sounds wonderful, Bellatrix."

She nodded and I could tell she was about to make her retreat as we just arrived at Slughorn's office. My guiding voice however instructed me to invite the girl in with me. I could have considered the reasons but by this point I was just along for the show.

"Would you care to venture in with me? I fear the esteemed Professor would otherwise keep me through the entire evening."

Bellatrix smiled, what seemed to me quite genuine, and said, "Very well, Severus."

Ah, the path was allowing her back some measure of pride. I should have known. It does seem to carry quite the long term view on matters. A trait I most certainly _must_ make my own.

I hardly knocked once on the good Professor's before it swung open on it's own. Clearly Slughorn anticipated my arrival eagerly, even to the point of charming his door, and I confidently strode in with Bellatrix on my heels. My old self would have let her in first but that obviously wasn't in the cards anymore.

The man almost burst of his study to loudly proclaim, "Ah! There you are, my dear boy! Come in, have a seat, make yourself comfortable!"

Wow, he really was pulling an impressive charm offensive. Would this have worked on me before? I can't right tell but it wasn't all that important.

"Thank you, sir. The elder Ms. Black accompanied me here and I felt I shouldn't ask her to return by herself."

The man quickly glanced over to her, turned back to me and smiled widely, "A fine scholar _and_ a gentleman to boot. I'm sure her father would be most pleased with the company she keeps."

What?

What!

The path smoothed out my inner turmoil by presenting its next step. I was to pleasantly nod along with whatever Slughorn said and position myself across from his guests.

I ventured a look over at Bellatrix and her smile grew even wider.

"Are you entertaining my father, sir?"

Arrogance was dripping from every single last one of her pores. The sheer assumption over her words, the tone with which she conveyed them, and her general bearing all indication she had not a single doubt of her position in this world. _Of course,_ her Head of House would be entertaining her father. Why wouldn't he?

"Indeed, Ms. Black." The rotund professor continued as he followed him into his private study, "We were in fact discussing young Mr. Snape's stellarfind."

In Slughorn's study we found, as expected, Mr. Black. Lord Black's younger cousin, in fact. As well as a few people I faintly recognized from articles in the Daily Prophet.

"Good evening, father."

Her aging father turned his head so Bellatrix could kiss his cheek and whispered something I couldn't quite make out in the process.

Smooth.

She continued a moment later, "Severus? Are you going to _keep_ me in the dark?"

What was she implying here?

Slughorn's voice carried over to me, "Ah! Modest and brilliant! Mr. Snape has just today finished creating a cure to the infectious curse known as Lycanthropy, Ms. Black. While I would readily admit there may have been a few...irregularities as to it's testing, we have confirmed it works. And work splendidly it does! It leaves nary a trace of the vile curse."

Ah, he's looking out for me. Wonderful. Then again, what was the worst Lupin could do to me? Complain loudly he hasn't assented to becoming my guinea pig and in the process _ruin_ Dumbledore?

I doubt it.

Bellatrix's eyes bulged out comically but I couldn't pay it much mind Slughorn once again demanded my attention.

"If I may properly introduce you, Mr. Snape." The potioneer neatly guided my through a veritable host of the cream of Wizarding society. Members of the intelligentsia, a fair few politicians and more than a handful of the representatives of the Sacred Twenty Eight. The noble families that were heavily involved with the original founding our society here in Britain.

Eventually however I came to stand before Bartemius 'Barty' Crouch , who by far possessed the most readily available political power in his position as _the_ ranking Judge on the Council of Magical Law as well as his _other_ position as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

He was quite literally judge _and_ jury in our messed up little society, if not quite an executioner.

The path immediately prompted me to extend my right hand, palm my left over his when he accepted my gesture, and step in close.

"I'm so very pleased to meet you, sir. I know you must hear this often but my mother and I are great supporters of yours!"

I sounded so utterly fake to my own ears, and clearly the man had a knowing glint in his eyes, but I was a valuable commodity now. He was a consummate politician and I was in his eyes too great a prize to be claimed by any other.

"I always applaud a political interest in young witches and wizards, Mr. Snape, and in return might I remark that I am _greatly_ impressed by your accomplishments today. I certainly expect to follow your career with a keen eye, young man."

All I was told to do was smile.

 **AN: Please leave a review! I appreciate all feedback! (even if it's just correcting my many small little mistakes! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1.09**

As much as I could appreciate the benefit of allowing these highly influential and connected individuals to ingratiate themselves to me I was getting weary of the process. Far from slowing down the evening seemed to stretch on endlessly. Somewhere around the second hour of schmoozing I realized that more people had started arriving. I almost balked right then but thankfully another friendly appeared with the second wave of socialites.

"Well met, Severus."

I turned around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. One of the only people in this infernal place that I might actually count among my friends. Of course, the haughty blond was still a Slytherin and seemingly couldn't help broach the same subject that was on everyone's mind.

For him, likely just him, I didn't feel like allowing the voice to suborn the conversation.

"Likewise, Lucius. How do you enjoy following your father around like a lost puppy?"

He snorted lightly before responding, "About as well as you must enjoy being the center of attention like this. How come you didn't let me know you were working on this magnificent cure?"

Mostly because I didn't know I was.

I rolled my eyes at Lucius and said, "I'm working on many things, Lucius. Would you like me to send you a list every time I have a new thought?"

That drew a smirk from the unreasonably handsome youth, "Perhaps you should, Severus." He made an exaggerated glance at all the people around and continued, "We wouldn't want these lot to take advantage of your charitable nature."

I couldn't contain myself. I just threw my head back and a tension releasing laugh bubbled up. Unfortunately it caught the attention of the closest socialites around but I didn't pay them much mind for the moment. Lucius always knew how to get me to loosen up and I was grateful for it.

He stepped a little closer and whispered, "Really though, Severus. Don't let anybody here swindle you into a verbal agreement. If there's anything I picked up in the past year it's the many and varied ways business deals can be skewed to ones detriment."

As I nodded my comprehension to Lucius I noticed from the corner of eye Slughorn barreling down on me with another assortment of likely politically influential fops. I let the ever lasting path bubble up again into my consciousness and plastered a smile on my face. Lucius gave me a vaguely unsettled look but I had to focus on the newcomers.

"Ah, there you my dear boy! I'd like to introduce you to Madam Milicent Bagnold, Undersecretary to Minister Harold Minchum. I have no doubt the two of you have a great many things to offer each other!"

Without even waiting around to see if I could handle the lady the man disappeared into the crowd again. Perhaps he believed he'd be more useful to me mingling with his many guests? I smiled when I considered the man had to have been watching me, or at least keeping tabs on me, for the past two hours and by now must be reasonably confident in my glad handing proficiency.

The middle aged witch extended a dainty little hand which I light grasped by her fingers. I pulled softly pulled up the hand, while simultaneously bowing towards it, and placed a barely perceptible kiss on it. When I rose back up again the voice counseled me to keep a firm gaze on her eyes while I smiled charmingly.

Madam Bagnold didn't blush, she was clearly far too polished a politician for that, but I couldn't fault the path for putting me through that. If I survived the past few hours I could get through this.

"It's an honor meeting you, Ma'am."

She did however smile a toothy grin and said, "Oh, you're certainly a polite one, young man. Most accomplished potioneers I've known tend to be cranky old men. This is a wonderful change of pace, wouldn't you agree?"

My next response was on my lips before I even fully processed it.

I smiled a razor sharp grin at her and spoke softly to make sure she leaned in to hear my words over the din of the gathered crowd and said, "As long as it makes it more difficult for you to deny my future funding applications, Ma'am."

Lucius looked _utterly_ horrified. A near passerby who just barely heard me looked horrified. I'm sure I would have had a matching expression on my face if I wasn't in the grasp of my precious path.

Madam Bagnold however snorted indelicately and loudly laughed at my jibe. She stepped a little closer, grasped my hand fully, and gave it a _very_ firm handshake.

"An informed young man with some spine in him might _actually_ have a future with me. Do try and remember me when you've graduated, Mr. Snape. I'll be keeping an eye out for you!"

When the Undersecretary drifted off into the crowd Lucius was still gaping.

"What."

I immediately turned some of his earliest words he spoke to me back at him.

"I think you'll find you meant, _'pardon me'_."

This time I had Lucius being unable to keep the deep bellied laugh from spilling out.

The rest of the evening passed by without much of anything being settled. I was congratulated by what felt like half the Wizard world. The rest seemed eager for the chance and I had no doubt Professor Slughorn would find a way to oblige them.

True to Lucius' warning quite a few representatives of the Sacred Twenty Eight attempted to get me to agree to some deal or other but with the apparent solid support of House Malfoy behind me few of them pushed the issue. Cygnus Black the Third was in fact the only one who didn't seem to mind attempting to bulldoze through Lucius' ardent defense of my right to finish Hogwarts unmolested by their grubby little paws.

Fortunately for me Lucius was a practiced smooth talker and without specifically threatening the elder Black's remaining progeny in Hogwarts he managed to convey their vulnerability to similarly aged and powerful men. A few moments of pleasant topical discourse followed before Cygnus one again turned his attention towards me.

"Hmm, it appears that my daughter is most vexed with your deft wand-arm young man. I do hope you will continue to spar with Bellatrix? If she doesn't get it all out her system I fear she'll be terror incarnate in the summer." The man smiled a yellowed grin, "There are of course only so many times you can obliviate your neighbors before their wits leave them entirely."

I wasn't exactly sure what the man was implying. Did Bellatrix just throw around flashy magics that couldn't be explained away? Did she do things _to_ the muggles?

The man left it so wonderfully vague.

Instead of accepting his premise my path formulated a question for the man, "Could I ask if there is a particular tutor in the dueling arts you could recommend? Bellatrix pressed me sufficiently for me to conclude she was rather well trained, sir."

There. A question and a challenge rolled up into one. I guess I could _somewhat_ grasp where the mind-voice was taking me but I already felt nervous. I just implied that her best was only enough to make pay attention. I wonder how the man would take it?

"Most certainly, young man. In fact, why don't you come by, some time after the first week of summer, and I shall present her for your pleasure."

Oh, that wasn't so bad. Why was Lucius paling?

His smile turned positively predatory when he continued, "I'm quite certain dear Aunt Cassiopeia would be more than willing to take such a promising student under her wing. Even if only for an afternoon."

The man gestured his farewell and seemed to make way to Slughorn's floo connection. Lucius, however, was still beyond pale and...was that _genuine_ worry I sighted crossing his eyes? Perhaps that last might be somewhat ominous if you squinted at it but I didn't quite understand the concern here.

Without saying anything he gripped my upper arm and just held on tightly.

I let the path fall away, turned to him, and asked, "What's wrong? What are you doing, Lucius?"

He shook his head slowly and after a brief moment of silence said, "I'm holding on to you Severus. I'm quite literally just holding on to you so I can _literally_ pull you back from future _stupid_ mistakes like that."

I could tell he was genuinely upset because he repeated himself. Lucius never repeated himself.

"Uhm, I don't really follow."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Lucius pulled me closer to him. When I was closer to the unfairly handsome wizard than I was perfectly comfortable with he whispered, "Cassiopeia Black, Severus, is the sole reason the Low Countries didn't fall to Grindelwald before Dumbledore got off his boney ass." He ceased whispering and furiously bit out, "She may be approaching frailty now but I do _certainly_ hope you comprehend why I'm _worried_ about you, you _stupid_ boy!"

Oh.

I felt silence for a moment while I considered the implications.

A minute passed and then another.

I thought very loud and very hard at the back of my mind, 'How do I keep myself safe at all costs?'

I resolved to never drop that particular path.

Ever.

 **Chapter 1.10**

I once again reflected on my changed circumstances and the way they impacted on the rest of the student population in Slytherin. When I walked out of my shared dormitory I was flanked by Rosier -Evan - and Hephaestus while Avery - Evert- and Wilkins -Richard - seemed content to trail me at a short distance. The two boys walking besides me were talking my ear off about some subject or other, I wasn't paying much attention, but it was a clear indication at the shifting social structure within my year group.

These shifts also occurred in the rest of Slytherin as I was made aware by all the nodding, smiling and cheerful greeting my wonderful mind-voice had me doing. People whom I had never spoken to before wished me a pleasant morning, others simply settled for waving at me, while the majority kept their gazes on me as they furiously whispered to each other.

We passed through the common rooms and I swear I could feel every last one of their gazes follow me around. The most burning among those was Bellatrix's who seemed to be whispering to Narcissa out of the corner of her mouth as she refused to look away from me.

"I can't believe you cured werewolf-ism, Severus! This sounds like something you might want to share with your roomies!"

Ah, Hephaestus and his tendency to shorten words. I'd think it was simply a case of laziness but the way he so diligently tried to work them into each of comments meant that he _knew_ it annoyed me. He also quite clearly didn't seem to give a proverbial rat's arse.

I merely rolled my eyes and said, "I'll keep that in mind for future discoveries, Hephaestus. Keeping you informed will be my very first concern. Also, it's called Lycanthropy."

He slapped me on my back and replied, "See to it that you do, Sevvy. Also, I don't care!"

Oh gods.

Save me.

Eventually we made it to the Great Hall in time for breakfast and the path once again asserted itself. I was directed to the middle of the table, usually reserved for seventh years, and while my – I hesitated to call them my posse but that's what the boys in my dorm had been reduced to – posse was not entirely comfortable with it they still followed me there.

Wonder over the wonder the already present seventh years cleared out a space for us and belatedly I noticed I had somehow managed to end up straight across from Bellatrix Black.

The brunette flashed me a grin and said, "Morning, Severus."

I matched her smile and simply replied, "Likewise, Bellatrix."

Fortunately that was the end of it as Dumbledore snapped his fingers and perpetrated his most egregious misdirection. I remember seeing him do that on my first night in Hogwarts and being in awe of the wizened old fellow who snapped all this food in existence. The next day I spent hours in the library researching how to conjure food, only to be gripped with a severe case of disappointment when I came across Gramp's law. Figuring out afterward that the Hogwarts House Elves both prepared and transported the feasts wasn't a pleasant realization either.

I was just enjoying my second helping of bacon when the morning post arrived and the mind-voice in the back of my head asserted itself loudly. When a post owl got within a feet or three of me I raised my wand at the nondescript and plain looking brown owl, banished its package out the bird's grip, and with another swish encased the package with a clear cube that resembled plastic.

I was rather confused until seconds later as it fell in front of me and I could from up close spot the miniature explosion. Hephaestus and Evan looked on in amazement as the explosions kept rocking the clear plastic box but my hastily assembled defenses seemed to be holding up.

Out of nowhere Dumbledore appeared in a flash of flames, took the box, and once again departed in the same bright orange flames.

Dead silence.

The timing couldn't have been worse. Just as everyone was paying attention to my smiling, and waving, picture on the cover of the Daily Prophet the entire Hall turned to me as one. I smiled brightly at no one in particular and hoped they would soon stop staring at me.

 _Why does this only work when the path wants it?!_

Hephaestus loudly piped up, "Blimey, Severus. Do you reckon I have egg on my face?"

I wildly threw my head backwards and bellowed out a hysterical laugh at his antics. The fact that I couldn't rightly tell whether he was joking, or truly was this egotistical, was simply the icing on the cake. The brief sharp spike of tension deflated and that was the moment the Headmaster reappeared.

The man had a curious glint in his eye as he stared me down.

God damn it.

I was _still_ laughing and the old white beard seemed to crack a smile as well.

"It's good that you can laugh this off, Severus. Please do not let the actions of a few deluded souls stop you from attempting to accomplish a great amount of good, my dear boy."

Oh.

Oh.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled widely at the man, "I hadn't planned on it!"

The Headmaster stared at me some more, nodded as if he reached a conclusion, and slowly made his way back to the teacher's dais where he was immediately beset by Professor Slughorn. The man was quite probably lambasting the Headmaster for acting too slowly, or failing to update the wards, or _something._ I'm sure he has nightmares about losing such a prized possession such as myself.

It might reflect badly on him.

I considered that for a moment and rejected it. I shouldn't be so negative, the man went to great lengths to help soften my recently acquired fame, and I should at least try to be more grateful about it. I resolved to privately thank the man later and turned back to my bacon.

Bellatrix still hadn't looked away from me and made her presence known again.

"How did you know to look out for that, Severus?"

Was it me was that just a touch more respect creeping into her voice? And how was I getting out of this?

Almost without meaning to I blurted out what the path provided, as I had no clue how to answer that on my own, and said, "There's a little Seer in me."

After which I turned back to my bacon.

Just before I could take a bite of it though she continued, "I don't mean to be rude, Severus, but the Princes have _never_ had a Seer in their line."

Once again I let the path take over, "Quite true, Bella, but I do have more than one parent."

Lightning fast I reached to save the bacon tray from Evert's projectile snorting of pumpkin juice and dumped half of it my own plate. Bellatrix's eyes widened comically, yet again, because I might have in inadvertently used a rather familiar appellation with her.

Or perhaps it was because I showcased yet another mild care of future-seeing. Huh, I could have sworn there was a better word for that. Oh, yes. Precognition.

Hephaestus stared at me. Evert stared at me. Bellatrix stared at me.

I was rapidly resigning myself to this becoming a recurring event.

The brunette _still_ hadn't touched her food but did manage to find the will to ask, "Again, I don't mean to offend you, _Sevvy_." - I couldn't rein in the violent flinch, Hephaestus' own snort didn't help matters either -, "But I was under the impression you had a muggle father."

It didn't sound like a question but it was. I was sure of it. At this point I _did_ infact notice how strange I was being but I saw _no reasonable way of out this_ without trusting my path yet again.

I smiled, much like a simpleton, and replied, "Again, you're quite right, Bella."

Was the path having me claim that one of my father's ancestors was a fortune teller? Was I advertising some sort of gypsy heritage? I was lost but like I thought before...I saw no reasonable path out of this. I might as well batter through the awkwardness.

Bella's gaze had taken on an especially burning quality, "Is your father a squib, Severus?"

Ah, it seems she simply decided to skip over the pleasantries and went straight for the throat. Somehow this felt exceptionally fitting for her. My mind-voice counseled silence for precisely thirteen seconds, and blessedly directed me to finish chewing slowly, after which I was to say in a particularly blase tone.

I shrugged and said, "Who knows these thing really?"

I saw the girl valiantly battle a facial tick of her own but otherwise she seemed to take the matter in stride.

Another few seconds passed before she forcefully stood up, stepped back and turned on her heels, and she strode rapidly but _dignified_ out of the Great Hall. I ventured a glance over to her sister, Narcissa, and did as my path instructed me.

I winked at her.

Slowly.

Oh. Good. God.

Why?

 **Chapter 1.11**

Transfiguration was one of the few classes we shared with the Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall was an excellent teacher but while she thought she was a 'fair and unbiased' one, we certainly know better. She manages to spend _just_ a touch longer with Gryffindors. Gryffindors also somehow manage to be more visible to her when mastering new spells and consequently took home the bulk of the points she awarded.

How was she fair again?

I shook the thought off and focused on the subject central to this class. Today were studying the animagus transformation. For such a useful ability, information on it was annoyingly scarce, which filled me with quite the fair amount of suspicion. Where did Potter get his grubby little hands on tomes that spoke of it? Did McGonagall simply give him private classes?

McGonagall was lecturing, "Over the past few centuries accomplished witches and wizards have tried to ascertain the reasons for the limitations inherent in the transformation. There is only a single form per person, this form is not one you can choose yourself, and while you're stuck in your form you cannot cast any magic."

Speaking of limitations. Ever since my guiding whispers casually solved a problem that plagued our society for millennia I wondered what other ailments it could figure out. I didn't want to unleash an ill considered query to the mind-voice so I had to severely limit them. I already had two open ended paths running that complicated the other paths. I didn't want to needlessly add more of them.

I had my notebook in front of me, held my quill inked at the ready, and thought out the query. I made sure to nudge the path in the direction I wanted it and _thought loudly_ that I wanted a spell .A spell, not a magic armor, not some sort of necklace that stopped it – although that _would_ be useful later – I simply wanted a spell.

' _How can I write a spell that shields me from the Unforgivables?'_

My quill-hand started scribbling like mad before the bottom dropped out of my gut. _God damn it!_ I was writing in a language I couldn't quite tell, let alone read, and I couldn't even guess at which of the words is the incantation and those that spelled out the wand movements.

Just as that thought crossed my mind my quill-hand whipped out again to dip into the inkwell and a small grin appeared on my face when a translation was provided. Something must have given away the fact I wasn't paying attention and suddenly I found professor McGonagall standing imposingly in front of me.

"If you can find the time to prepare for your Ancient Runes class I trust you will be able to recite the various limitations I just explained, Mr. Snape?"

Path, handle this please.

I smiled like a simpleton, cleared my throat theatrically and said, " _Over the past few centuries accomplished witches and wizards have tried to ascertain the reasons for the limitations inherent in the transformation. There is only a single form per person, this form is not one you can choose yourself, and while you're stuck in your form you cannot cast any other magic_."

I should have known something was up when the path didn't give up that ring of completion.

Her expression soured immediately but she conceded, "Very well, as you were." and she moved back to the front of the class. Richard and Evert were laughing softy and I was instructed to smirk at them before speaking up.

"It's completely wrong of course."

Professor McGonagall turned back to me and bit out, "I beg your pardon?"

In horror I felt my reply slip out, "Granted."

Dead silence in the classroom. Even Evert and Richard couldn't seem to find something amusing in this. Tension was rapidly increasing as the Professor grew a touch more flustered. She was obviously building up to an impressive retort when I was bade to speak again.

"Considering the fact that once you've gone through the transformation and find yourself in your animal form _you aren't stuck_ in it seeing as it's reversible without outside help. Well, I'd say that sounds at odds with the limitation on your ability to cast magic in said form. It's a conscious decision to _snap_ back to your regular shape, Ma'am."

She stood as still a statue for a moment before replying, " _That_ is a remarkably sound observation, Mr. Snape. Do you have personal experience with these matters?"

The next was for me to smile a little less and say, "Indeed, Ma'am."

What?

I had no doubt the path _could_ make me an animagus but I could have sworn it hadn't come up yet. Would it be something that could be improvised without any prior preparation? I doubted it, especially considering the hours it took to make the Lycantrophy cure.

She nodded firmly, as if not confused in the slightest, and said, "Well then, would you care to show the class, Mr. Snape?"

Ah, this explained it.

I softly shook my head and said, "I'm afraid I would rather hold on to this advantage, Ma'am. I have until nine months _after_ I graduate Hogwarts to register my form and..." I fell silent for a moment before continuing, "There are more than a handful of situations I can think of where it might come in handy."

The Professor nodded again and as she walked back to her desk she just said, "Very well, these are dark times after all."

Black drawled out, "Hmm. I can see it, James. Do you sometimes feel like you just _have_ to satisfy the urge to hang upside down in a dark little corner?"

 _I'm a bat, how funny_.

Apparently the Gryffindors thought so too, with even the Professor struggling to not smile, but my Slytherins remained eerily quiet. I stared at the Professor but when she didn't immediately made a move to call the class to order the next step presented itself.

I turned to Black smiling widely, looked passed him at Lupin, and coughed.

The boy sighed and said, "Cut it out, Sirius."

The prideful Black looked utterly betrayed but before he could respond the Professor finally did, "Two points from Gryffindor. Do try and contain yourself, Mr. Black."

Well, that was better than nothing.

I knew this wouldn't be the end of things. Despite the fact that Black clearly initiated this round of antagonism he feel slighted, likely blame me, and would feel the need to 'put me in my place'. While he _probably_ hadn't shaken off whatever stern talking to Dumbledore had given him I doubted he'd let it stop it. He might not prank me directly but I'm sure he'd try to bait me into attacking him.

I noticed him discretely whipping out his wand and before I knew my notes were switched by a few empty pages. The Professor didn't seem to see it but Evert did. I saw the boy's eyes narrow just before he said, "Give it back, _Black."_

In a saccharine tone he replied, "Give _what_ back, Avery?"

Hephaestus leaned back into his chair and drawled out, "How disappointing. A scion of House Black reduced to pathetic pilfering."

Richard smiled widely, "Well, they had a nice run of it. This _was_ bound to happen."

Evan added his two cents, "I'm not surprised in the slightest.! Every time my Mother insists I'm not being _Black_ enough I just point out Sirius."

Aquilla Blishwick of all people seemed to have picked up my banner aswell, "Really? I find that blaming Potter usually works for my Mother. What dearest auntie Dorea was thinking, I'll _never_ know."

Finally the professor seemed to take note and said, "What's the meaning of this? I'm assuming all of you this eager for more work since you _must have_ finished yours by now?"

Evan smiled beatifically at the witch and simply spoke, "Of course, Ma'am. In fact, I simply wanted to compare my notes with Severus' but Sirius misappropriated them."

She turned to Black, "Is this true, Mr. Black?"

Before he could think of a proper reply Lupin interjected, "Yes, Professor. He took Severus' notes."

The boy in question looked at Lupin utterly horrified. An expression matched by Potter and Pettigrew. The Professor strode over to him, extended her hand, and was apparently intimidating enough to force the boy to simply hand them over. She was looking them over as she walked up to me but suddenly froze. Her mouth fell open, she looked over at me, back at the notes, and then back at me again, before asking me; "Is this what I think it is, Mr. Snape?"

The path gave me my last step, one I didn't need prompting to smile for, "I'm not sure, Ma'am. What do you think it is?"

She continued with her fish out of the water routine for a moment before composing herself and saying, "R-Report to the Headmaster, please." She held out a hand to quiet down the reflexive outrage of the Slytherins, "I'm not punishing him but the research contained within these pages must be scrutinized by the Headmaster. Unless Mr. Snape would like to make a definitive statement as to _how_ he tested this?"

Oops.

 **Chapter 1.12**

I sat in the Headmaster's office and the path counseled silence.

"I understand the potential uses for this, Albus, but it's far too comprehensive to not have been tried out! It's a completely finished and polished spell for heavens sake! Not to mention the boy is set on not explaining anything!"

Before the Headmaster could speak up Slughorn jumped in, "Now don't be _too_ overconfident, Minerva. Just because you can't conceive of thinking your way through a curse doesn't mean young Mr. Snape is similarly _challenged._ "

Oh, wow. He was going to bat for me! I would have smiled but my mind-voice was insistent I shouldn't. I didn't know why I was going through all this fuss when I certainly could have gotten away with claiming I experimented with animals. It wouldn't be entirely kosher but worse things have been overlooked.

In fact, it even would solidify my standing with a large and powerful subsection of the populace. I chose to believe however that the Path knew what it was doing. It's gotten me this far and I was sure it would take me a great further length in times to come. If invoking my right not to incriminate myself was what my mind-voice counseled I wouldn't hesitate a moment.

Professor McGonagall frostily replied, "What exactly are you implying here, Horace." Her gaze fell on the Headmaster and she continued, "Don't think I didn't see you smiling there, Albus."

Again.

Oh, wow.

Dumbledore seemingly moved passed it unscathed in that manner he seems so fond of. He simply didn't acknowledge it and moved on, "Severus, do you understand the consequences of refusing to explain yourself? I would have no other option but to refer this matter to the Board of Governors. Traditionally they haven't looked down fondly on experimentation with the dark arts, my boy. I also assure you that I have indeed surmised that your counter curses are _steeped_ in it."

The man looked faintly troubled and bullied onward, "Magic like that isn't distasteful because they aren't entirely legal, even though I believe they aught to be completely made illegal, but it's for their corrosive-."

Professor Slughorn daringly interrupted him, "Hogwash and drivel, Albus! It's not a widely accepted doctrine, let alone the final word on the matter, and I will not have you imposing your personal beliefs in this manner!"

This was proving to be highly amusing. While I was just a tiny bit nervous, I couldn't quite help that – a life spent waiting for the other shoe to drop does that to you -, I was actually looking forward to how this would resolve itself

Even Professor McGonagall suddenly voiced her agreement, "It _is_ still quite unproven, Albus However this isn't the concern here. The fact of the matter is that during the course of this bout of _inspired_ spell creation there _had_ to have been a period of testing. While there are instances of theorizing spells that have eventually _resembled_ the end result it is the off the cuff manner which Horace proposes that is unheard of. Which begs the question; who cast the counter curse and who cast the _unforgivable on another student!_ "

Her voice dripped with barely restrained contempt, "Unless Horace is also speculating that an _animal_ suddenly cast spells."

Slughorns reply was equally cutting, "That wasn't what I said and I will thank you to not twist my words, Minerva. Before this brilliant young student devised a cure to Lycanthropy that was _also_ unheard of! I'm inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt as well as looking into a way to spread these spells far and wide!"

McGonagall had her own response to that and the Headmaster spent more time playing mediator than actually moving forward on the 'investigation'. A solid half an hour passed before it was settled that the Board was to be summoned. With the subject matter being such a tantalizing piece of magic as well as the now _fairly preposterous_ amount of attention my name brought with it...they assumed within the hour.

And that was there I now found myself.

The Chairman of the Board of Governors, Lord Hector Fawley – at one point a Minister of Magic-, slammed his gavel into his desk officially opening the session. Slughorn was present as my advocate, and from the wink I got from the Head of House Malfoy, Abraxus Malfoy, I got the sense that Slughorn wasn't alone. Slughorn's earlier reassurance that Lord Fawley was notable for his seething contempt for Dumbledore, stemming from his dealings with the man shortly before he suffered a vote of no confidence, meant that he didn't expect he needed to much convincing.

I looked around and recognized Druella Black, she looked _just_ like an older version of Bellatrix, who was representing house Rosier.

Dowager Augusta Longbottom was representing her adopted House. Dowager Lucretia Prewett, incidentally _yet another_ Black, held the Prewett vote. Lord Orion Black the Second held his own chit for House Black.

I wasn't familiar with any of the others but I expected the other Houses; MacMillian, Parkinson, Crouch, Shafiq, Greengrass, Nott, Abbot and lastly Avery to send members of those families to be their proxy on the Board.

Slughorn was both eloquent and concise in his defense of my chosen position of silence. He ended his remarks with, "I would remind you all of the charitable nature of the boy. He gave away the key to end Lycanthropy for ever, _for free_ , and would finally remark that punishing a bright young man for his curiosity is not something I believe Hogwarts should be seen doing."

Oh, clever. Remind them that their reputations are at stake. I still didn't quite see what I was supposed to gain from this though. The next hour of discourse over the matter passed by swiftly with nobody really interested in getting caught up in the details. I thought this would be the end of it when the Nott proxy said his piece but House Crouch had something to add.

"Now, I believe we've settled that but since we are convened, might I suggest we go a step further?"

The Chairman didn't even bother the pretense of deliberation, "By all means, the floor is yours."

"It must be no great surprise to you all that our official position, that is House Crouch, is one that states there is no better way to prosecute those who use magic with ill intent than with their own weapons. Now our most brave young folk in our Auror Corps have even more tools available to them to better serve our nation's interest. I propose we send this praiseworthy young man to personally teach our Aurors under a contract of confidentiality."

The Abbot proxy frowned and asked for the floor but the Chairman denied it.

The Crouch proxy continued, "Many of us here also occupy a prominent position in our government. While I do believe Hogwarts shouldn't becomes mired in politics I must ask you; how can we justify not attempting to strengthen our nation?"

Dead silence.

House Crouch just turned the discussion of what to do with an errant spell creator who perhaps crossed an indelicate line or two into a national security concern. I was, if not seeing the end goal of my mind-voice, almost convinced I saw where this was headed. This made Britain look good. If Britain looked good, these illustrious members of leading nobility in turn _looked good,_ and wasn't that was truly mattered?

House Abbot halfheartedly continued it's earlier inquiry in my process but even that petered out eventually. The Headmaster stated his dislike of the situation but conceded he would not be upholding his duties if he didn't put his support behind House Crouch.

The distaste on his face was _wonderful_ to be behold.

When the meeting broke up a little while later I was cornered by a few of the governors.

"Well met, young Mr. Snape. My son tells me great things about you,"

Ah, Lucius' father. I hadn't even met the man, nor even introduced to him, but sure. I was willing to go along with this.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." A moment of silence and a mind-voice driven step later, "Lucius seems almost unreasonably proud of you, sir."

Orion Black and Druella Black both laughed politely with Abraxus Malfoy himself leading the pack with his loud guffaws.

"I should hope so! What good is any of this if your son isn't proud of you!"

This time only he and Druella laughed. I guess that Lord Black was the butt of that comment.

Instead of acknowledging the hit, much like Dumbledore does, the man focused on me.

"Tell me, young man. Are you the Slytherin that's responsible for my youngest improved Potions grades?"

I smiled at the man and simply nodded.

Druella Black spoke up, "Oh, do come off it, Orion. You knew perfectly well how he's been helping young Regulus." She turned to me next and smiled sharply, "What we didn't know was that you seem to have caught the attention of Bellatrix."

Oh, what now mind-voice?

The next step presented itself as just a simpering smile while Lord Malfoy spoke up amused, "Oh, now you're done for boy. You best run, lad, I know what happens when she gets that look on her face."

The not quite Lady Black arched a single eyebrow, so reminiscent of Narcissa, and asked, "What _precisely_ would that be Abraxus?"

The aged blond Lord retorted, "Perhaps we should ask Cygnus instead? If we want the _whole_ story I mean."

I was missing something here but I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know.

 **AN: Please leave a review! I'd appreciate the feedback! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1.13**

Things progressed rapidly ever since McGonagall ordered me over to the Headmaster. I felt like I was a passenger in this wild ride. An audience member in the strangest most surreal movie I could possibly conceive. Then again...the results seem to speak for themselves. I trusted that everything would work itself out under the guidance of my mind-voice.

A few errant pangs of frustration bubbled up when I considered my lack of agency but I settled it fairly quickly. I always had the power to alter the path or even simply not play along with it. So far I hadn't found a reason to not play along.

Until now.

And to think the day started so pleasantly.

This morning I found myself in Minister Harold Minchum's office together with my Head of House Professor Slughorn. The man had thrown himself up as my advocate and considering how deep his contacts reached into our society I felt I couldn't have done better with anyone else. Just a little while ago I finished giving a short presentation on the nature of my counter curses, their incantations and wand movements, as well as a smidgen of the theory behind them.

Present were Director Bartimius Crouch, Head of the Auror Office Gawain Roberts and Senior Auror Alistair Moody. They had been the first the law enforcement officials I taught the counter curses to and with the help of the path they all found them fairly easy to assimilate.

Senior Auror Moody seemed to be a right bastard straight out of the gate, "I know your type, boy. What else have you got up your sleeves?"

Slughorn immediately ripped into him, "Do you mean which other beneficial magics might he kindly donate to our society?"

I already didn't like the man but his next reply solidified my opinion, "I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if he had an entirely new set of spells that could chew through these shiny defenses."

Fortunately the Minister took back control over this ordeal, "Do try and contain yourself, Moody. We didn't bring you here to scold and interrogate the boy."

Director Crouch had been staring at me since the first moment I stepped into the room with him. He hadn't done much beyond shaking my hand but he was always there. Always present and carefully studying me. I wasn't sure what he was looking for but I had bigger concerns.

The Minister continued, "Are you all satisfied with your mastery over the counter curses and do you feel confident you can handle the instruction of the rest of your department?"

Finally Director Crouch spoke up, "I do indeed. I will however counsel against introducing it to _all_ our troops."

Roberts immediately responded, "Why ever not, Director? Why would we cripple ourselves?!"

The man steeped his fingers under his chin before replying, "It is an open secret our forces are riddled with supporters and sympathizers of Voldemort."

A shudder went through each person in the room but Moody and myself. Crouch's gaze landed on me yet again but this time I spotted an amused smirk playing around his lips. The man continued, "I propose we take full advantage of the confidentially agreement and train up our more loyal strike teams first. Even if our advantage on lasts a few weeks we _need_ to press it."

Moody drawled out, "At least someone is thinking here."

What a thoroughly unpleasant man. Perhaps it felt this strong about him because of the way his eye followed me around everywhere. More likely it had to with the fact that he was vaguely pointing his wand at me at all times.

What had I done to deserve this scrutiny from the man? Was it simply because I was a Slytherin? Either way Crouch stated his case, the others bickered back and forth, and eventually they all turned to me again.

The Minister yet again took the lead, "If it were up to me, my boy, I would have nominated you for an Order of the Merlin on the spot and be done with it. Unfortunately we can't quite afford to be so straightforward. It _must_ be turned into a joyous occasion for the country and for that we must make a grand ordeal of it."

Oh, joy. More fame.

Eh, who was I kidding? I loved this!

I smiled at the man and asked, "What does that mean, sir?"

"It means, Severus, that we need to go through the proper channels. We have to make a celebration out of it and that means press, press and more press."

Crouch must have seen my affected path driven confusion because he explained, "He means we have to go through the Wizengamot and trust me, young man. Nothing ever quite proceeds at its appropriate speed there."

Moody interjected, "And what _he_ means is that those petty old men and women will bicker about the details for months before agreeing on nothing."

Minister Minchum shook his head, "Well, it's not quite that bad. Still, it will take a while and it will have to be for your work with the Lycanthropy cure. Not that it doesn't deserve the award on it's own merits but it's difficult for people to see it's benefit. For most people werewolves have simply been monsters all this time and wrapping their minds around the fact that it's a disease will take time."

Again Moody shared his observations as he rolled his eyes, "Or having the public try to come to terms with their appalling behavior towards members of their families is something they are _truly_ looking forward to. How many inheritance disputes will this kick off, Minchum?"

It appeared the group once again fell to bickering. Professor Slughorn was trying to wrangle concessions from them and out of a path driven impulse I suddenly spoke up, "I want a dispensation for using magic outside of Hogwarts."

"And what do you plan on doing then, boy?"

I simply smiled at the man.

It worked out though. The Minister didn't seem to care either way and Crouch thought it was a fine idea. Unfortunately it may have lead to his next concern.

"While two discoveries, even on this magnitude, might not be indicative of a pattern I put forth the motion we should have this young man looked after, properly."

What?

Is he talking about body guards? Permanent eyes on me? How would I ever get anything done with people looking over my shoulders at me?

Moody smiled a razor sharp grin and said, "He doesn't seem to be all that enthused about the idea."

Professor Slughorn looked questioningly at me as if to wait for my instructions.

"True. I'd rather not be a burden, sir."

Moody bellowed out a loud laugh while Crouch asked me, "Are you certain? You've made enemies with your actions, young man, laudable as they may be."

I nodded firmly and said, "I'm quite confident in my ability to defend my-."

Before I could finish the sentence the path bade me to throw myself backwards. I rolled with my momentum as the chair fell over, and with a sharp jab of my wand threw Moody clear across the room. The bastard recovered near instantly but I was ready for his return spell in the sense that I didn't occupy the spot it landed on.

Slughorn was screaming. Roberts was aghast. The Minister was turning bright red.

I barely noticed any of that as the mind-voice told me I was safe again.

"Well, those are some impressive instincts, boy."

I narrowed my eyes at the old man and simply waited out the vitriol thrown at him from all the bystanders in our little impromptu fight.

Moody seemed dead set on ignoring them all and said, "Those aren't the reflexes of a fifteen year old boy. Who are you really?"

Crouch was silent but chose this moment to speak up with an arctic tone, "Moody. You are excused."

It was a testament to the man's influence that Moody didn't talk back and just walked out of the room. I sat through another few minutes of bickering after they were done apologizing for Moody. This time though they discuss the merits of the a protective detail when Crouch once again cut through all the nonsense.

"Are you certain you don't want a detail covering you, Severus?"

I nodded again, "Yes, sir."

"Then that is the end of this."

There wasn't anything else to do after that so when the meeting broke up Slughorn and I made our way to the elevator. For a brief moment I thought that Crouch was going to join us but an errant flying note sent him scurrying off in a haste.

"That was _quite_ the experience wouldn't you say Severus?"

I just smiled at my Head of House and was about to reply when suddenly his attention was caught by an elderly man stepping out of the elevator. I didn't particularly recognize him, he wore expensive but nondescript robes, and seemed oddly fixated on me.

It wasn't an entirely novel experience for me. The past few days I'd felt like I had the collective eyes of the world on me but it was still rather _intense._ My mind-voice counseled silence until Slughorn introduced us.

"Well met, Lord Prince. Might I introduce to you, young Severus Snape?"

The path was prompting me to extend my hand to the man's own outstretched one. When I didn't act the path offered up a lighthearted remark to lighten the tension. When I still didn't say anything the guiding whispers ceased. The path fell away.

The elderly wizard said something but I couldn't hear it over the sound of my own frantic heartbeats. Slughorn's frowning and curious visage sprang in front of me...but I just looked past the man.

I was shaking with badly restrained anger. This man was responsible for the wretchedness of my previous existence. The price of his fucking cloak could have saved us from the winter's cold when we couldn't afford keeping our heat on all through the season. The rings on his hands could have fed us for years. The silk under clothing I could faintly make out would have paid all of our hospital bills.

And now he's being _introduced_ to me?

Now?!

I took a step forward to close in with the man, saw my own wild appearance reflected in his shocked eyes, and...

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say.

I had imagined this very moment for so long. I daydreamed many a fantasy on how I would rub my hard won success in the man's face. With the moment here and with greater accomplishments behind me than I could have ever conceived off I... let it pass.

I just walked past the man into the elevator deliberately trying not to look at the people already in it. Or those onlookers in the hallway. Or even to accept the pity on Slughorn's face.

We rode the elevator in silence and I barely noticed the angry tears that came when Slughorn put his arm around me.

 **Chapter 1.14**

Professor Slughorn was astute enough to not bother me until we'd reached his private study. Once we arrived there the man simply retrieved a bottle of Ogden's Finest, popped the cork, and poured the both of us a glass. Even then he waited until I'd finished mine before he spoke up, "I won't ask if you're doing well, Severus, but please know that I'm here for you if you want someone to talk to."

I still hadn't pulled my 'Better Wizard' path back up. It was there in the background but I wasn't thinking, not really. My mind was a reeling and chaotic mess. I heard Slughorn, I really did, but I couldn't find it within myself to choke the bitter tasting ash down.

Sure, the man was 'here for me'. Now...

What about the countless times I cried myself to sleep? What about the casual defacement of my school supplies by my 'class mates'? Where was he then when I truly needed him? When _everyone_ in this school was so blind to my suffering?

Much like the elderly Lord Prince he was only notable for his absence.

Who did I really have to talk to? The fifth year Slytherins who suddenly seem to be more friendly to me? Albus fucking Dumbledore perhaps?

I didn't feel like burdening Lucius with this even if I know he'd come get me if I sent him a note. It just didn't feel right. Maybe I just didn't want to look fragile in front of my sole friend in the world. I didn't want to sully my relationship with him. It was one of the precious few lights I had left.

Lily was completely out of the picture and I could barely think of the monstrously large path it would take to force her to like me again. Because that is what my path is. Pure and unadulterated overwhelming force.

The path was still running somewhere deep in recesses of my mind but would I enjoy the results? If I followed them faithfully I _knew_ it could deliver Lily. But that's the thing. The path would have delivered her to me. She would have been forced off of whatever path that led her away from me and I _would always know that._

Could I live with it?

Knowing that every moment I spent with her was merely a consequence of my mind-voice? Merely a symptom of her inability to combat my path? Would I feel even more hollow inside?

I made my excuses to Slughorn and started wandering the halls of Hogwarts. I found myself an empty alcove with a window that looked over the lake, conjured myself up a comfortable couch, and simply sat down.

I could do _anything_ I set my mind to. Despite my troubles I felt a small smile bubbling up. I really could do anything, anything at all, but what was worthwhile? What did I truly want?

I certainly enjoyed the fame that came with the discoveries and I could spend a lifetime furthering magic. I would go down in the history books as one of the greatest minds of our generation. I could turn to politics and usher in a new day of optimism. A dawn of a brighter tomorrow would be my legacy then.

I could emulate my greatest hero, Salazar Slytherin himself, and become a teacher. I could spend my time molding the minds of future generations to come and make my mark on society that way.

The possibilities were endless but none of these _truly_ appealed to me.

I conjured up a piece of paper and started scrawling off a letter to my mother. She wasn't well but what ailed her wasn't a disease. Shame rocked my very being and I burned up the letter I started. It just wouldn't do. I'd go see her.

I asked my path for the easiest route to my mother and followed the directions. Step one was jumping out of the window, step two a feather light charm to slow down my fall, step three was to glide with conjured wings strapped to my back to what I presumed were the edges of Hogwart's wards.

When I crossed over them step four presented itself and I felt the telltale tugging of apparation take me to my childhood home. As expected my father was sprawled out on the sofa, dead asleep in front of the television, and I could smell the stench of alcohol from where I stood. I firmly ignored the man and made way for my mothers bedroom.

I knocked once and I could hear her stir.

A few seconds passed before the door opened, "Hi Mum."

Her eyes widened in shock and she took in the sight of me. I crossed the three feet distance between us and threw my arms around her. I felt her reciprocate my hug and returned it even tighter.

"Are you alright, Sev?"

No.

"Of course, Mum. I just wanted to see you."

She pulled me into her bedroom, sat down on the bed, and dragged me with her. We simply sat there for a good long moment.

"Don't lie to your mother, Sev. Tell me what's wrong."

I have more power than I know what to do with. I don't know what I want in life. I feel disoriented and despite being surrounded by people I'm lonely. Literally only two people in the world like me for being myself.

What came out was, "I saw your father."

That was what he was. Her father. Not my grandfather. He would never _be_ my grandfather. It was far too late for that and I would _never_ give him the time of day.

This world would _burn_ before I let him claim me.

She pulled me in closer and almost wailed, "Oh my baby."

We sat in silence for a while longer before she spoke, "He is a complicated man, Sev. A prideful one too. Oh, so very prideful. I hoped, I truly hoped, that when I showed him my baby was magical, and _clever_. Oh so very clever, that he might move past his pride."

Her grip around me tightened when she whispered, "Whatever he said to you, Severus, pay him no mind! Do you hear me, sweetness? Pay him no mind at all!"

I smiled in her neck and said, "I didn't, Mum. I just walked past him." I fell silent for a moment before continuing, "It still hurts. Why weren't we good enough? How could he sit in his riches while you struggled?"

My voice was raised seemingly without a conscious thought on my part, "But I still got so _angry!_ I almost did something, Mom. I don't know what I would have done but it was bad. I just _had to leave_!"

She whispered pretty things to me while I cried out my bitter tears. I was lost in her words when my father suddenly broke the peace I was finally feeling.

"What are you doing here, boy?"

Not now! Why does he _always_ ruin _everything!_ My mother is _finally_ being herself!

I whipped out my wand and threw him clear across the room. He impacted on the far wall but I kept swishing away. He was bound, gagged and stuck to the wall. Utterly immovable.

"Mum. I have money, lots of it, please come with me!"

She was still in shock from the sudden violence and I just barreled through, "It's all legit, Mom, the Ministry bought my services, and paid me handsomely. Please, lets just go. You never have to worry about anything at all! Not him, not _Lord fucking Prince_ , or anyone!"

Her gaze snapped to mine and I saw the telltale signs of fear flitting through her eyes. Sudden pain restricted my throat, my heart was breaking, as I knew what she would say.

"I-I can't, Severus. I'm sorry but..."

She devolved into bitter tears of her own and I _couldn't_ make it better. I absolutely refused to reach for the path for a way out. I wouldn't force my mother. Not when everyone in her life has done _nothing_ but. I silently begged her with my eyes to reconsider.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Sev, but don't let me hold you back. Enjoy your life, my baby. Live it well, for me."

I bitterly bit out, "Why? Is it him?" I pointed at the still trussed up drunk.

I turned back to her, "Please, just be my mother. Be like you were when I was a child! Not this..this..."

I petered out as I saw her violently flinch. Oh gods, now _I'm_ hurting her. What's wrong with me?

She must have seen the expression set on my face because she didn't let me retreat from her embrace. She held on tighter and whispered, "It's alright, sweetness. Don't worry about me. Just promise me you'll live well!"

Why?!

I could buy her a house somewhere! I could just stop going to Hogwarts and churn out potions for us to life off of. She wouldn't have to be this _... caricature_ of who I remember her to be. Of who she aught to be!

God damn it.

Why aren't I enough?

" _Please, Mum_?"

Before she finished shaking her head I asked the path to take me anywhere but here and apparated out.

 **Interlude: Albus Dumbledore**

Perhaps it's a testament to my pride that I did not expect to be this thoroughly set adrift by the actions of a child. While the young man in question certainly amazed me with his recent magical discoveries I was still reeling from his accusations. Not the ones he bit out at me.. Not the ones that he, deservedly so in hindsight, lashed out at me with.

No, it was the calm acceptance of death I saw in the boy's eyes. No child should have been _that_ resigned so early in his life. I've lived a life filled to brim with wonder and sadness but when I saw his eyes tear up in front me as he was unraveling I felt like I was jolted awake. How have I been this blind to what goes in these very halls?

I can admit my fondness, and likely bias, towards those Gryffindors I felt resembled me in my youth. Perhaps I could lay this squarely on the notion that it simply didn't occur to me they might have had more than my fair share of cruelty as well. Except it became rather apparent that they did not have my pain to go with it to dull it's edges.

Either way; this was my failure.

"The boy dodged me _before_ I tested him! And I'm not convinced he's actually a boy. Has he undergone a significant change of personality recently, Albus?"

And now my dear friend Alastor was dead set on convincing me the boy was up to no good.

I sighed deeply and looked straight at him, "Have you considered the more reasonable, and consistent with the current events, scenario of Severus stumbling upon a improved version of Felix-."

He rudely cut me off, " _Of course I have!_ He's shown too much competence in potioneering for it to slip by me. It fits but _impersonation_ by some third party fits _better_."

I was convinced that had Alastor been there that Saturday evening he'd see the truth of it. I could see the scenario unfolding before my very eyes. A brilliant young mind _certain_ of the belief that things will only go worse for him risks himself in a careless manner. He downs a concoction and might even be mildly disappointed it didn't kill him.

I winced but forced myself to continue.

He then trusts his life to his improved luck and decides to test it out. Of course it goes right in the most twisted way possible and now we are here.

"What do you suggest, old friend?"

Alastor frowned at me before snidely commenting, "I know that look, Albus. You've decided, no, you've resolved to being kindhearted. You're useless to me this way."

All it takes is a few moments projecting an air of disappointment. Sometimes it pays being me.

"Fine! I suggest we follow him around. I need to get a better sense of the boy."

Quietly he continued muttering, " _If_ he's a boy."

When Alastor got this way there was simply no helping it. He'd see things through to the end, with or without my assistance, but I certainly didn't plan on letting young Mr. Snape down again.

I abruptly stood up and asked, "Well, what are we waiting for then? We certainly aren't growing any younger." I smiled a little grin at my oldest friend and continued, "Some of us aren't growing prettier either."

He harrumphed his displeasure but we made way to young Severus.

"I imagine you have several tracking charms on him?"

Alastor gave me a grunt that could have been a no but most likely was a yes. The man does have his particular idiosyncrasies but I wasn't in any position to cast the first stone at him. We made good tempo through the abandoned hallways. Alastor heavily ensconced in a variety of glamors designed to make him as invisible as possible.

I had no doubt he covered his bases. I'm sure his many different enchantments did and admirable job but like I mentioned before. Sometimes it pays being me. I had resist the urge to point of my own, self admittedly more elegant solution, but I knew it wouldn't be well received.

Alastor's whispers came to me as from just an inch behind my ears, " _He's getting ready to do something-._ "

Just as he was saying Severus burned up the letter in his hand and jumped out of the window. I was a split second away from reaching out with my magic and pulling him back but I senses more than I felt he'd be all right. I stepped over to the window and was proven right when he seemed to quietly coast downwards with a contraption on his back.

"Tell me, Albus. Does that look like enhanced luck? Or does it resemble a powerful wizard masquerading as a child."

I kept my eyes on the boy as he reached the outer edges of the Hogwarts defensive wards and plopped out with the signature magical residue of an apparation. I turned back to Alastor and saw he had somehow managed to reconstruct the lads letter. I briefly put my mind to the subject and discarded it almost as rapidly. Alastor was getting quite clever in his old age.

"He's going to see his-."

This time it was my pleasure to interrupt him, "His mother."

I could feel his frustration when he bit out, "I'd ask how you managed to-."

Merely fine guess, my friend.

I smiled a wide toothy smile at my friend and interrupted him again, "Magic."

I heard his sigh, " _Of course_. Can we go now?"

That would certainly stop him from interrupting me any time soon. We both flew out to the spot where Severus just apparated away from. Alastor by his magnificent long jumps he loves and I chose to emulate the lad's flight. If I had it correctly it was a feather weight charm and wings resembling a muggle airplane. How delightful in it's simplicity.

I gripped Alastor's arm, carefully avoiding, but not shredding, the enchantments he set up warding against just this, and apparate him with me to a little known village near Manchester. Thankfully my memory didn't fail me and with another apparation we arrived in front of the lads home.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

A touch of somber reticence shined through when I replied, "It occurs to me that we'd be invading the privacy of a Hogwarts student. In their own home no less."

Alastor clearly didn't think much of it, "I wasn't aware that fifth years could leave your precious institution at their convenience? If you need to rationalize this further, old man, consider that we'd be doing the boy a favor should he be possessed."

He was right. Not about his theories, even though there was still a fair bit of mystery involved with the lad, but about the source of my reticence. I had already resolved to this course of action when I allowed Alastor to convince me. I was only looking to absolve me of my guilt but that wouldn't do. I had already failed this young man before with my refused to look out for him.

I wouldn't do that again.

Another barely perceptible pop and we found ourselves hugging the wall in the dinghy little room. I immediately regretted my decision when I saw the painful airing of the young lad's personal problems. I felt his raw emotion as he bared his soul to his mother.

I directed my own whispers to Alastor's ears only, " _Are you quite satisfied?"_

His response was immediate, " _Don't blame me for your own turmoil, Albus. This might be still a ploy._ "

As unreasonable as that sounded to me I stuck it out. I heard of the woes he had with his grandfather, his obviously broken home, and finally the heartbreak that comes with powerlessness. His pain resonated deep within me and I resolved to get more involved in his life.

If he would have me that is.

If not...

Horace seemed to be reaching the boy. It would have to do. There are more ways to look out for someone than merely being present in their lives.

"Have you come to any conclusions, old friend?"

Alastor was silent for a moment before he replied, "While I'm not ruling out possession we still don't know what is going on with him. I'll try to keep an eye on the boy."

That was as close as Alastor would get to admitting to be mistaken.

This too would just have to do.

But when he departed I remained behind and went to work on quietly altering the nearly nonexistent wards on the house. No more violence and malice would stain this house or its residents. Not while my heart still powerfully beats within my chest.

Sometimes it pays being me.

I tugged on the tracking charms I subverted from Alastor and apparated after young Severus. He looked in no state to be alone.

 **Chapter 1.15**

I admit there was a fair bit of screaming. A touch of misplaced violence and vented rage. Eventually I settled down though and repaired the damage I'd inflicted on the forest I found myself in. A few overpowered repairing charms later and, save for some of the badly burned trees, you couldn't even tell they were the target on an frustrated young wizard.

I took a few deep breaths before I reactivated my better wizard path. At least I couldn't make things go worse while it was running in the background. By now I felt I had a good grasp on apparating and turned a twist into a pop.

I arrived at Hogsmeade proper, square in the middle of it's plaza, and I was hit by the observation that there weren't _any_ people outside. Usually there was at least some activity during the day. It was barely four in the afternoon and this place shouldn't be so deserted. I was of a mind to simply wash my hands of the curiosity and walk up to Hogwarts, or perhaps ask the path to teach me how to fly, but I couldn't seem to shake it.

'What's going on here?'

Seven steps.

I walked over one of the popular bars, the Three Broomsticks, and found it nearly abandoned as well. Two older gentlemen sat huddled in a corner and only a single waitress sat behind the bar. My path advocated a particular course of action so I confidently stride to the bar and put up a winning smile.

"Excuse me?"

The blond girl looked to be somewhere in her early twenties and utterly bored.

"Oh, hello there! What can I get you?"

I shook my head and asked, "Oh, no. I was just wondering. Why is everything so deserted outside?"

The lady frowned but didn't respond immediately. My path instructed me to keep a simpering smile plastered on my face and wait her out. Ten seconds passed. Then another fifteen. She seemed to mildly deflate when she said, "There are rumors flying around that...some _people_ are going cause trouble later for one of the shop owners on the square. I don't buy it, of course, but it has people spooked."

Huh.

I didn't need my mind-voice to point out that she only felt so secure because she worked in the shade of Dumbledore. With the man holding the castle nearby I'd wager her faith is nigh unshakable. With the path concluded I sat down on a stool and ordered a butterbeer. I had a decision to make.

I still didn't feel like returning to Hogwarts and there was the faint possibility of adventure in the air. I snorted to myself startling the girl but I paid her no more mind. If I heard myself thinking this even a few weeks ago I would have shot myself. I was being far too Gryffindorish about this but I kinda enjoyed it. I needed a distraction.

'How do get I through the coming trouble?'

Thirty two steps with the first one being to walk outside. I took it as a confirmation of the problems to come and took my sugary drink with me. So much for Dumbledore being a deterrence.. I did have to wonder though what this spelled for the growing larger conflict. If the Dark Lord was bold enough to attack a shopkeeper in _Hogsmeade_ he was stepping up the pressure.

I smirked as I added a few clauses to the path, 'With zero casualties and no damage to myself or my reputation.'

Trying to minimize the fall out seemed like a good idea. I didn't relish the thought of picking a side in this conflict but in my heart of hearts I knew the Dark Lord wasn't the way for me. Not anymore. I didn't need him for fame. I certainly didn't need him for power. I wasn't about to declare war on the man but with him around...I could get away with pretty much everything.

I smiled.

This was looking to be a terrific distraction.

Fifty four steps. Time to get cracking.

Steps one through five involved attaching mysterious enchantments to a couple of scattered rocks. The next few instructions were similar. It was obvious I was setting up traps for whoever was going to attack the plaza. I scattered a few more unassuming and unnoticeable items around with enough magic spelled to them I was surprised they weren't glowing.

Were they supposed to be noticed?

I quickly put it out of my mind was the whispers spoke of the next steps. I walked over to the establishment I assumed was going to be the main target of the Dark Lord's forces' ire. It was a simply pet store that sold, obviously, pets and whatever supplies they required. Rows and rows of little guineas, other rodents and even a few magical creatures.

The proprietor was a somewhat young man, he looked to be a little under thirty, but he didn't seem frightened at all. I could sense no nervous reactions from the man, he looked quite at ease, and I spotted the hand he kept hoovering over his wand.

"Good afternoon young man, can I help you with anything?"

Another step completed Another step came bubbling up in my mind.

I smiled at the man and asked, "Why does Voldemort want you dead?"

The man didn't flinch but did narrow his eyes at me. His fingers were twitching ever closer to his wand holster but halted when I didn't make another move. I was perfectly still and under orders to remain that way until the shop owner stirred.

While he still looked a bit distrustful he eventually answered, "Oh, the usual reasons I'd venture. Malice and greed." He stilled for a moment before continuing, "The fact that I'm a muggleborn might have come up as well."

I nodded firmly and said, "Don't worry. I can stop them."

I had to resist the urge to smile even wider. I _could_ stop them. Even if Voldemort, I was finally easing up enough to _think_ his name, showed up himself. From the power I put into some of those traps outside I had to wonder if they weren't for the big man himself.

The man snorted loudly and exclaimed, "Sure, kid. If you want to die with me, that's quite alright. I running light on goodwill for just about anyone now. Nevermind how young you look."

That struck me as needlessly pessimistic but when I shared that concern he just waved it away.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Snape. Severus Snape."

The shop owner didn't extend his hand but he did nod. A few moments later he said, "I'm Mark Francis. I'd say I'm pleased to meet you but that would be bullshit and we're about to die. Might as well give it to you straight, you stupid boy."

My mind-voice offered up only silence as a reply. I waited for a minute and then another when I heard the tell-tale popping I associated with apparition. Only twelve steps remained on the path. I walked over to the window and saw the men, and perhaps also women, cloaked in their dark outfits with white masks plastered to their faces. More arrived every second until there were thirteen dark cloaks whipping around in the plaza.

I felt nervousness growing within me, chastised and reminded myself that I _did_ ask for a distraction and boy was it a doozy, and firmly clamped down on it. My mind-voice counseled another ten seconds of waiting and sprang its next step on me just as one of the cloaked figures started speaking.

"Wait, what's that-."

I tugged at one of the enchantments, turned my head around, and blinding light erupted from everywhere casting the world into greyness for a good second or two. I flickered the enchantments for the next set on and this time the world was claimed by darkness. No light, none at all _everywhere_ , when suddenly tiny flickers appeared on the plaza.

I jerked the last booby traps alive and lightning fast ropes of _something_ charged out at the tiny lights. Unlike the previous blasts this one was accompanied by screaming.

Lots of it.

And then there was silence.

What's happening out there?

The path ordered me to open up the door, point my wand high, and pull back violently. I felt the magic of a summoning spell rush out and retrieve thirteen wands. I deftly caught them all with my offhand and deposited them within one of my many pockets. The darkness had drifted away and the carnage it revealed was impressive. The path was complete and I strode out towards the stage of the admittedly short conflict and looked over my handiwork.

All of the bodies on the ground were utterly still. I walked over to the nearest one, touched him just under the edge of the mask, and felt for a pulse under his chin. I found one, albeit a very slow one, and sighed with relief. I didn't look forward to becoming a murderer.

I was repeating the process with the others when I heard a familiar voice call out, "Well, that was certainly interesting, Severus."

I turned around rapidly and came face to face with the Headmaster. Had he seen me? Of course he did. Of course the old man was keeping tabs on me. Why the hell didn't I consider this?

'How do I keep from being spied upon?'

Seven hundred steps. I folded the path away and resolved to follow it later. Out of sight of Dumbledore, at the very least.

"Hello, sir, would you believe I was merely stretching my legs?"

His damnable smile told me he probably wouldn't.

 **AN: Please leave some feedback! I love reading reviews ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 1.16**

It took a few minutes but the Aurors that Dumbledore had called in arrived in good order and hauled the bodies away. They asked me for a statement and the path wanted me to share was that I saw them being menacing and took them out non-lethality. I added that I'd like to be able to repeat this someday and while they didn't seem pleased they certainly didn't push it

After they left the Headmaster seemed content to let me stew with anticipation while we slowly walked back to Hogwarts. Somewhere around halfway there he finally broke his ominous silence.

"How much of that story was true, Severus?"

I confidently let the path handle this, "Enough to not be indicted sir."

The man flashed me a smile and simply nodded. We strode along for a good while longer. I wasn't exactly comfortable with the situation but it wasn't driving me insane either. The pace was unbearably slow but again, I wasn't complaining.

What's the worst he can do to me?

"It appears, Severus, that you have chosen a side in this escalating conflict. Most strenuously and vehemently so, in fact."

I quietly shook my head and said, "I didn't pick a side, sir. I'm my own side."

The old whitebeard looked actually saddened by that but he let the subject go. I was starting to wonder when he'd fully question me but so far he had made no move. We entered through the massive Hogwarts' gates and still the man held his tongue.

The man's bearing grew solemn, "Severus, if there comes a time where you have a curiosity you can't contain. If ever you've reached a point where you are no longer confident of your ability to wade the waters you've shook. Remember that my door is always opened to you."

A smile broke out and the Headmaster just ended it with, "I trust you'll find your way to the Slytherin dormitories."

And then he completely disappears from my senses.

'How do I perceive individuals or groups that are hiding nearby me?'

When the answer turned out to be a mere two steps I whipped my wand around in an intricate and _long_ manner until the path deemed it done. Immediately Hogwarts lit up in amazing technicolor. I could see the _pulse_ of the castle. A light glow touched every stone, every door and each painting. A faint hue of mist covered the hallways, which I presumed to be ambient magic, and shapes were present in them.

Well, not shapes. More like after images. I could see the outline of the Headmaster as he made his way through the hallways. If I wanted to I could follow the man. I quickly discarded that notion and made for the dungeons.

I'd walked the route so often I didn't even need to think about it. I just let my feet do the wandering which freed up some space in my head.

I had just fought, well defeated, thirteen of Voldemort's Death Eaters. I had every confidence I could repeat, if not the same trick, then many others that would lead to similar results. Either way; with the advice of my mind-voice whispering to me I had an exceptional and likely interpenetrate defense going. Voldemort wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me.

While my defenses were awesome my offensive didn't seem too shabby either. With proper warning I could decimate entire armies if need be. The question now became; do I let Voldemort come to me or do I search him out?

I could see the benefits either way. If I let the man be, dispatch whatever response he sends for me, I could bleed him out. I would retain the benefit of being able to do whatever I want because _there is a Dark Lord_ after me and _of course_ I'd be doing frowned upon thing A or B.

The other option was simply searching and retrieving the man. Even if the path might be thousands of steps long I could commit to it. It would lock me in a course of action I couldn't stop. The benefit of this though would be the diminished risk of Voldemort coming after people 'close' to me.

I resolved to consider this some more later since it was a longer term concern. A few more days of consideration wouldn't kill me. In the meanwhile I could focus on short term goals I want. Right now I enjoy the way Slytherins look at me. I know the hold Voldemort has over quite a few of them, and if not them then their parents, and I wanted to do something about it.

What options does this leave me?

"Good afternoon, _Sevvy._ "

I immediately shut off the magic sight. _People_ were far too bright and vaguely painful. I'd just walked into the common room and Bellatrix of all people greeted me first, "Hello, _Bella._ "

And 'better wizard' was certainly running again. I didn't mind. I mean, I wasn't stupid, I could tell the mind-voice seems to approve of Bellatrix and I growing closer. I could certainly admire her skills but I didn't really see myself falling for her. I know I'm not all too pleasant myself but I think someone _softer_ might be better suited to me.

"So, you disappeared again."

A statement that was an implied question. Why would she think I'd make this easy on her?

I smiled widely and said, "I had a few things to take care of."

I sat down in the middle of the common room. I would hesitate calling it a throne but it served that function. The seat was flanked by a single other seat in the center of the largest room in the common halls. All the other seats, chairs and benches were sprawled out around it, at various distances. It suffices to say that it makes you the center of the room as well as all the attention.

Bellatrix presumed a great deal taking the seat flanking me but again, it appeared my mind-voice approved of her.

"Like?"

Now she isn't even trying. I was instructed to pout. Impressively I didn't wretch in disgust but it was a near thing.

"Fine, be that way."

I smiled a cheeky grin and said, "I'd tell you but you might take it the wrong way."

A single manicured eyebrow rose up, "Oh?"

"Indeed. You see I just came from battle. Well, I say battle. I mean a short sharp engagement."

Another eyebrow joined the previous one.

"Excuse me?"

She didn't sound disbelieving. She sounded a little confused but it was a testament to how my public perception had changed over the last week or so that she wasn't locked in disbelief..

I just smiled.

Her eyes narrowed and her face scrunched up when she said, "Could you elaborate please, Sevvy?"

A slowly increasing in width smile was called for.

"I disarmed thirteen Death Eater that were trying to sack Hogsmeade. Oh, and the Ministry hired my services. I've been training Aurors."

I'd just thrown the last one out there on a whim. If the confidentially clause didn't want me to say it I _couldn't_ have. Clearly the focus of the secrecy wasn't the nature of the services but the subject.

Her expression went through a few stages. Curiosity turned to horror turned to confusion that all culminated into sputtering.

"W-what? N-no. I. What?"

Another slow slime, "Would you like to me to repeat that, Bella?"

She quickly regained her focus and once again her eyes narrowed at me.

"Why did you fight the Death Eaters? I thought-."

I held up two fingers and interrupted her.

"Two things, it wasn't a fight. The outcome wasn't in doubt and two why wouldn't I fight them? They were going to sack Hogsmeade. I like Hogsmeade."

I saw her mouth a few soundless words before she said, "You took out thirteen Death Eaters? Alone?"

I just nodded.

She stared at me for a while but quickly regrouped, "Are you throwing yourself up against the Dark Lord, Severus?"

Oh, wasn't I Sevvy anymore? Just when I stopped flinching at anyone but Lily saying that

Another slow smile, "See, this is the misunderstanding I was worried about. I'm no so much throwing in against him as I am fervently in favor of my own independence."

Now she grew very quiet.

I nodded firmly, "Either way they weren't very impressive. Dumbledore didn't even have to lift a finger. In fact, the old man was just staring at me the whole time through."

And another shock delivered. I loved it. Now I wasn't the only vict- uhh, benefactor of the Path.

I thought I finally had her speechless but she shocked me, "How did you beat them?"

I frowned, "Uhm, I cast three spells. Then they were all down. Look, it's not a grand story, Bella _but you asked_."

And now I got her gaping again.

I was enjoying this particular path. The distractions it offered weren't too bad either. The titters racing through the other Slytherins was electrifying. It started from the seats closest to us, who had unashamedly been listening in, and cascaded over to the others. All the way down through the Slytherin hierarchy.

Soon each and every one of their parents would hear of this.

I gladly obeyed the counsel to turn my smile into razor sharp predatory grin as I looked through the common room. I didn't expect to be here this morning but I would certainly run with it.

The path was right. While I'm still figuring out what I want there's nothing wrong with throwing a little power around. It helps pass the time.

 **Chapter 1.17**

I was once again reminded that little Selena Wentforth was a marvelous find. The midget managed to fight off three third years, even after I've taught them better spells, by sheer athletic ability. She bobbed, weaved and jumped around every assault on her and had enough stamina to keep it up.

Perhaps I should be instituting some physical training? I queried the path but the answer came back I should give it out as 'homework' for the summer. The clever ones would see the use immediately while being thoroughly trashed by a first year was enough to drive the point home for the holdouts.

In their own way the third years were impressive for their ability to work together. When I set them up to go against two fourth years who joined up, Bartemius Crouch and Regulus Black, by themselves their higher skill and proficiency took the day. Stefan Nott especially showed some remarkable aptitude when he managed to trash the two older students by himself.

Regulus was still pouting.

"Alright, break!"

I gave the entire group a few minutes to recover from their brawls and path directed me to sit with the fourth years time. Selena was holding court with the third years who had by now, seemingly, accepted her casual dominance over them.

A simple question was apparently called for, "Crouch and Black. What do you think?"

Regulus immediately took the lead, "You're raising little monsters! And why didn't you include me before today? Really, Severus, I thought we were friends."

Yup, still pouting. I just smiled at him and afterward looked over at Crouch.

The lad had a curious glint in eyes when he stared me down, "I didn't think you could have taught them all so much in but three lessons."

I was instructed to only raise a singular eyebrow. The boy continued frowning, "My father had me tutored since my second year and Nott knows more spells than I do."

The boy in question seemed to pick up his name being mentioned and simply grinned cockily. I moved into their line of sight and said, "Everyone's been working exceptionally hard here. I expect you to conform to that, Crouch."

He looked vaguely hesitant so I hammered through, "Your father, and Regulus', have been helping me and might even continue doing so in the future. Absolutely none of that will keep you in _my_ classes if I don't see you sweat."

Regulus gave a little snort which prompted me to say, "Stefan, you and Regulus are up next."

I ignored the young Black's blathering and focused on Crouch, "Nobody here will be coasting on their parents names do you understand?"

Crouch kept up his curious gaze, as if he was searching for an answer to question only he knew in my expression, before finally nodding firmly, "I do. You won't be disappointed, Snape."

I smiled widely at the lad and simply said, "Good. Now get up. It's time for a little battle Transfiguration."

This was unfortunately one of the parts that Selena couldn't participate in. As a first year, no matter how skilled she is, she lacks the precision and 'muscle memory' to use Transfiguration in a timely manner. In a real fight she wouldn't get fifteen seconds to slowly picture the changes she wanted to make but I couldn't do much about it. She'd get it with age and practice.

The others however had no such excuse. While Regulus was getting the ego slapped out of him by Stefan I had the others try to rapidly Transfigure rocks I set in front of them into arrow heads. Selena was under orders to banish the rocks one by one to work on her fine control. The winner would be whoever ended the round with a bigger collection. Rocks or arrows.

Frankly, I was betting on Selena.

Eventually I called an end to the days session. While the third years, as usual, walked Selena back to her dorms the others decided to walk with me.

"Can I ask you something, Snape?"

The young Crouch heir had such a earnest expression on his face I had to clamp down on the urge to smile. This wasn't a time to bruise their fragile little ego's. Not outside of combat at least.

"Of course, but feel free to call me Severus."

He smiled a little brittle grin but said, "Why did you fight the Death Eaters?"

Oh, we were going through this again. I would have thought that last nights performance had gotten the message out but clearly there was still doubters. When I woke up this morning I cringed about my rather impulsive decision but I couldn't find any reasons to walk it back. I _didn't_ want to bow before some Dark Lord. I didn't want to bow to _Dumbledore_ or the _Ministry_ either. That meant I had to throw myself up as a fourth faction. A credible attempt at, not exactly neutral, but quite loudly uninterested in the wider conflict.

I sighed and replied softly, "I _like_ the way the way the world is, now. I _like_ being able to do what I want, where I want, when I want. I'm not going to be dissuaded just because there's a Dark Lord out there."

Black asked me, "Yesterday you said you were just ardently supporting your independence."

Was he making a point?

"Indeed."

Crouch picked it up, " _Can_ you? Against _everyone_ I mean?"

Curious. They were clearly driving for something. What was it though?

I smiled widely and projected an air of utmost confidence, "Yes. While I doubt Dumbledore wouldn't accept a loudly proclaimed 'No' I have no issue enforcing the issue with him _and_ others."

The Crouch heir looked a touch nervous when he responded, "They'll test you. I mean-."

Regulus was rapidly becoming pale, "Barty! Don't, you know what my cousin-."

Crouch bitterly interrupted the interruption, "I don't _care._ He's the only one teaching us to defend ourselves isn't he?" He turned to me and whispered furiously, "When we come back to the common room they will test you. I don't know how many of them or who exactly but Bellatrix Black is leading the charge."

I was surprised. Not because Bella seemed to need a little convincing, that part was to be expected, but because they'd do it this year. I thought it would have taken them all summer to muster up the courage to assault my new position in Slytherin.

The path however didn't change so I assumed it was aware of the brewing situation. Just to be safe I added a clause, 'No permanently hurting students. Ever.'

I smiled a broad and winning smile at the two boys and said, "That's alright." I fell silent for a beat before continuing, "Here's hoping it's _all_ of them."

Their eyes bugged out widely and I took advantage of their confusion to tie them up.

"Plausible deniability, boys. I'll send someone for you once I'm done with them."

I walked the last few corridors to the Slytherin dungeon's adding a specific path for the encounter. I included all manner of clauses on top of the earlier one I added. I touched up it up with a 'no traps, no getting hit on my part, make it memorable' .

I didn't really feel like doing this again before the next school year. Not with only three more schooldays to go. I briefly considered waiting for my gaggle of third years to arrive but quickly discarded the notion. I needed to do this alone.

I whispered the password, ' _Perveniens excelsum'_

As I confidently strode into the common Slytherin halls with a winning smile I noticed that a _lot_ of students were floating nearby. There was a nervous energy in the air that even a first year could have read but I played dumb. I knew this was the first indication to the cleverer Slytherins something was up. I noted three sixth years, Narcissa among them, retreating all the way back.

I kept walking towards the heart of the commons, which the gathered students seemed to not mind, and assumed that had I gone anywhere else they would have pounced already. If I however was going to make it 'easy' on them by allowing myself to be surrounded...well, why stop me? This got another two or three students, fifth years, worried enough to retreat. Not very far, granted, but still a respectable distance.

I couldn't find a single Seventh year in the assembled lot but with the confirmation that Bella was somewhat involved in this I doubted they would strike first. No, it's far easier to let the rest distract me and only afterward throw their most skilled fighters at me. I was almost unreasonably excited about this. I remembered the heady feeling of fighting Bellatrix and looked forward to crossing wands with her.

Just before I reached my seat I loudly said, "I have spells to create and potions to invent. If you lot could hurry this along?"

And all hell broke loose

 **Chapter 1.18**

The very first step was one I expected. I raised my wand up high over my head, crossed my eyes with my off-wand arm, and fired off an _extremely_ bright flash. Immediately afterward I threw myself forward and rolled to my knees. As I was rolling I rushed through several wand movements I recognized as animation spells.

Chairs, curtains and tables suddenly sprang to life and assaulted the currently blinded students. Chair rippled and shook free three of their legs to kick out at them while reclining on their fourth. The curtains floated around like budget dementors and I had to bite down on the reflexive worry they might strangle the students. Fortunately they only tangled them up with each other. I ventured a quick glance to my previous position and almost gaped at the destruction. Had I remained standing I would have ended up in many small pieces. It wasn't that the Slytherins were so malicious. It's just that a hundred schoolboy grade spells would still be _a hundred_ of them ripping you apart with their collective weight and agency.

I pointed my wand downward and was thrown up high into the air by the torrent of unleashed water. In mid air I slashed my wand out once, twice and finally a third time just before I landed in the middle of a group of still disoriented students. I didn't have time to see what the slashes did because I was ordered to drop down and sweep my legs around. I connected with three students, saw them tangling into each other, and a single binding spell took care of them.

I ducked down on top of them, whipped out a bright spell that crackled loudly, and after it connected with the now slippery wet floor I knew it be some sort of lightning charm. I felt the students under me spasm wildly but the real treat was the sight of the nearest group making war with the furniture crashing to their feet. They were still sizzling by the time the chairs won that particular conflict.

Once again I propelled myself upward, out of the way of a volley of sickly looking spell, and on the highest point of my arc I transfigured a clear plastic wall around the tangled up students. From the way the wall melted I knew I wouldn't want to have seen what happened if all those spells connected with the brats.

The path screamed for a _Protego Horribilis_ and I obliged it. The massive purple shield sprang into existence before I landed on the ground and deftly reflected the handful bright lights that impacted upon on it. I released it just as I hit the ground, rolled forward, and conjured leathery looking vines all around me.

When the next step called for me to sprint full out I didn't give them a second thought and did just that. Spells flew past me, others just in front of me, and some just plain never got close. As I was running my wand flew out and pointed to my feet. I came near a wall, jumped at it, and _kept running_ on it all the way to the ceiling. When I had a clear view of the entire hall beneath me my offensive truly began.

A slice of the wand here banished the still roughhousing furniture at a group of students huddled together. A deft little twirl slapped away a dark purple spell closing in with me and blew up a section of the wall I deflected it to. I swished and flicked and seemingly nothing happened as I ducked behind a chandelier.

The path bade me to squirm and dodge the next few spells coming my way but still had me swishing and flicking. Finally after what felt like _ages_ but was most likely just a few seconds I saw it happen. It started subtly at first. I was advised to start running again and keep reflecting the spells sent to me back at their casters. Ten seconds or so passed before the spells started slowing down.

Another five seconds before all the students had other things to worry about. They were all starting to float. As if they found themselves underwater, or on the surface of the moon, because the ground had seemingly lost it's pull that kept us all grounded on it. There might have been a halfblood here, or a muggleborn there, that knew what was happening. The purebloods though had no clue how to deal with the sudden lack of gravity.

My stickied feet kept me firmly attached the ceiling as I bobbing between the giant chandeliers and throwing around tremendous torrents of water. I sprayed the nearest group and watched as they flew through the room. I kept it up with others, stealing dashes between the chandeliers, and before long sheer chaos overtook the room.

Some focused brats got it within their heads everything would go back to normal if I was knocked out, a fairly rational conclusion under the circumstances, and pelted me with stunning spells. I used those and slapped them towards the cleverer students.

The ones who started using their own sprays of water to move around. They didn't seem to mind the extra chaos they were sowing in the ranks of their more stupid friends. I pointed my wand at them and shot off my own stunning spells. They flew widely off but when they 'dodged' two of them were caught easily. The third cocooned himself in a _protego_ before he got hit but _after_ he sent off another torrent.

 _Very impressive._

I resolved to remember his name. I think he was a Lestrange but I'd find out later.

Suddenly I heard Bellatrix's voice ringing clear through the commotion.

"Mass _finite,_ now!"

The seventh years had joined the struggle unveiling themselves by dropping their invisibility. The started casting a variety of finite spells designed to halt magic, any kind of it, and before long they had the furniture under control. A little moment later they had gravity asserting itself again.

While they were busy with that though I flicked my wand at the leathery vines from before, who had kept growing, and they bolted into action. With ridiculous speed they all jumped out around the feet of students who were still disoriented from falling down on the floor and _threw them_ at the Seventh years. My path ordered me to pepper them in mid-air with some cushioning charms because apparently the elder students didn't care to hold back from hurting the projectile-students.

I was bade to cancel the sticking charms on my feet and deftly landed with my off-wand hand balancing me and my legs catching the brunt of the force. I didn't need to brace for the impact because immediately after I was ordered to launch myself to the left. I scrambled further to the right, rolled backwards, and pointed another torrent of water at the ground.

This time at an oblique enough angle to launch myself at the seventh years. I cleared my path in front of me with a wide slashing movement knocking four students down. I landed just behind Bellatrix, dodged her bright orange flame sent my way by ducking under it, rolling forward, and kicking her knee out.

Her scream was cut short as I was ordered to follow it up with an uppercut that silenced the witch completely. The path screamed in the back of my head to duck, two sickly yellow curses flew over my head, and to follow it up with conjuring yet another clear plastic looking shield in front of the twitching students it was heading for. I turned quickly on my knees, stood up, and caught the only two remaining witches with a wide banisher spell. Their screams came to a quick halt as they impacted upon the far wall and stuck to it courtesy of my follow up.

I looked around at the devastation I had wrought and couldn't contain a loud laugh. Students were still twitching on the ground. Now the gravity was back my earlier conjured up lightning was reasserting itself and had made short work of those still on their feet. The three other students who'd picked up my method of transportation only spread the liquid around making it that much more effective.  
 _  
Wonderful_.

I was about to fix everything up when my third years walked in through the gates. When on their heels Bartemius and Regulus came in their shocked expressions matched those of the little brats. Nott recovered first and started laughing madly. Dagworth and Greengrass joined in a second later while Black was still stupefied. Crouch however simply stared at me.

I walked over to Bellatrix, revived her, and braced myself for her reaction.

Her eyes opened first, then she groaned, and finally her gaze settled on mine.

"Y-you. You _punched_ me!"

I just laughed. She was more upset I struck her than she was by the destruction all around. Somehow this fit what I expected of her perfectly.

When she spluttered some more the path offered a statement, "If you want to cross wands with me, Bella, all you have to do is ask. If you're set on turning Slytherin against me though..." I trailed off, crouched down over her, narrowed my eyes, and bit out savagely, "I'm simply going to beat you like a _muggle_."

I stood up, fixed up her knee while deliberately ignoring her, and afterward with a single arc around the common room set everything back to it's rightful place. I deliberately didn't touch any of the other students though. That task I'd leave to my third years, "Nott. Take the others and go around _enervating_ everyone. Find out if anyone is _really_ hurt and send them to me."

Immediately he said, "Yes, sir."

No-one was hurt. I knew this and the path knew this. Showing myself to be caring though couldn't help but work out for me. As I walked to my own dorm room I yelled over back over my shoulder.

"Oh. I trust you'll make them suitably regret this, gentlemen?"

The wicked grins they sported had no place on barely pubescent schoolchildren. I almost felt bad for the others.

 **Chapter 1.19**

White smoke wafted out of the cauldron I was haphazardly throwing potion's ingredients into. The whole ordeal seemingly had no rhyme or reason and whenever I could get away with it I'd pull out my notebook and scribble in it. The notes themselves weren't all that informative either. At least until I got about halfway through the procedure. Even without my mind-voice I was still a fairly competent potioneer and I could fill in the gaps.

Bloody hell...

It was so obvious in hindsight that all I could do was laugh softly as I finished up the path. Someone knocked on the door just as I was finishing up the last of my notes and with a flick of my wand opened it for them.

"Be careful and don't touch anything."

I heard Slughorn's faint chuckle reach me, "I'd like to think I'm fairly well acquainted with potion safety procedures, Severus."

I guess the professor just heard about the brawl involving most of his students. I almost reflexively asked for a path to deal with this but at the last moment decided to let 'better wizard' handle this. The potion I was brewing still had a little under a minute to go and I simply focused on that. A few dried slices of salamander, the regular kind, was the latest ingredient to be swallowed up by the concoction.

"Could you pass me the dried lizard, sir?"

Slughorn was seemingly transfixed by the notes he was paging through. I actually had to repeat myself twice more before he got his head in the game. I could have simply summoned them myself but the path was insistent that Slughorn should be involved in this.

"Oh, of course, Severus. This is _amazing._ It all fits together perfectly! Good lord...the attention this will bring!"

I asked the man to slice and dice them while I kept up stirring the concoction in the cauldron. With a deft and skilled hand he chopped up the bits of reptile flesh and handed them quietly off to me.

"Good god! I still almost can't bring myself to believe this!"

The next minutes were similarly punctuated by the good Professor's stunned remarks. He asked me what felt like hundreds of questions in the span of minutes but with the mind-voice I could easily answer them all.

Eventually the man turned to practical concerns.

"If this works, my boy, I'll move heaven and earth to see you properly compensated!"

I just smirked a little while I continued stirring and periodically throwing in the diced ingredients.

My mind-voice urged me to say, "Oh, I don't need much, sir. I don't believe this is something we should hold back out of greed."

"I understand, Severus, but you've already given away enough. This...this is something that will remove the need for _so very many_ other potions. It'll be the only thing all the companies involved in large scale production will want to brew in the coming months. Years, nay decades!"

I picked up the last ingredient, looked over at Slughorn, and asked the man, "Would you like to throw in the last bits, sir?"

He demurred for a while but eventually took the flesh remains from my grasp and dropped them in at my command. A swish of my wand and the blazing fire under the cauldron died in a whimper. A short and sharp jab later and the white smoke permeating the room simply evaporated. It was done. I didn't bother holding in the laugh bubbling up with me. This was something that deserved a little grandiose display.

Just before I walked into the carnage in the common room I told the students I had potions to create. It tickled my fancy to _actually_ come up with something suitably impressive. Perhaps it would make a few of them reconsider the folly of wasting my time.

My Head of House meanwhile just stared at me as if struck by an enormously weighty consideration.

"I mean it, Severus. We _must_ see to it that you're well compensated for this. I fear that men and women of ill repute would hesitate a moment before they hoodwink you out of everything! Even the Ministry itself might be tempted towards turning away from you, my boy, in this instance. The prize is too great!"

I was way ahead of the man. I understood that the moment I publicized this potion the eyes of the world would be on Britain. Far more than the share of the world's attention that Wolf-B-Gone attracted.

I had created a _true panacea._

When I was deciding on which disease to tackle first I had reasoned myself out of the ordeal entirely. Why focus on a single disease when I could possibly tackle them all!

And not just them.

There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that this could cure _anything_. It would restore lost limbs, it could flush out any disease out of a wizards system, and most importantly it would be able to deal with the after effects of Dark Magic. Curses that had no cures would lose the visceral fear associated with them. Victims of Dark Magic that could only be made comfortable as their curses slowly dragged them to death's door wouldn't needlessly suffer anymore.

In short. This potion might remake the face of the wizarding world. All the ills and terrors associated with them would take up the same position in society as a particularly nasty Quidditch accident might. _Everything_ was recoverable from now.

Even _old age_ might be 'healed' and recovered from. Oh, crap!

The first pangs of the truly enormous consequences of this hit me with the impact of a runaway freight train.

All I could muster up to say was, "Alright, sir. I'll leave it you."

The man was still fairly excitable but his plans had merit. His first course of action was bringing Dumbledore in. I wanted to find a different way, the man still wasn't my favorite person, but I reminded myself he wasn't _actively_ malicious. He might be guided by opaque ideologies I couldn't guess at but I didn't peg him for the greedy sort.

"I must admit a loss at these notes, Horace. I don't quite see what has you so excited?"

Slughorn had insisted we simply had the notes over to the old man. Perhaps he simply overestimates his theoretical potion's expertise. Either way his excited utterances firmly convinced the man.

"The boy made a cure-all, Albus! It will cure _everything!_ I just had a sip, a small one mind you, and I feel _decades_ younger! As if the inexorable ravages of time never touched me! You _must_ see the implications, Albus!"

The old white beard fell silent for a good long while before his gaze settled on mine. He blinked excessively for a while before eventually he seemingly composed himself and said, "Is this true, Severus?"

What could I do but simply nod?

"Merciful god. I _cannot_ fault you for creating this but the consequences are difficult to wrap my mind around.

I was instructed to just raise a singular eyebrow.

"In the _extremely_ short term _everyone_ in Britain will clamor for this potion, my boy. When it's proven to work, for I do not doubt Horace's words, the other nations will join in the whole mess. The Ministry will want control over a sufficient stockpile, so expect them to keep an exceedingly close eye to you, and this doesn't even take into account the lengths the ancient Houses would go through for this."

The man looked over the edge of his half moon glasses and continued, "I would suggest you hold on tight to your relationship with the elder Lord Malfoy. Perhaps even his support might not be up to the task, my boy. Half the magical world would want to know you. The other half would simply wish to own you. Rest assured that while you're a student at Hogwarts I will not allow them, my boy."

Well, that was faintly ominous. I had considered the implications but apparently not well enough. I firmly resolved to think through potential scenarios beforehand. Or...simply consult Professor Slughorn. I still didn't feel fear, only a touch of trepidation, but I trusted in the path to keep myself safe. That however didn't mean I couldn't be surprised.

I might have to accept the body guards Crouch offered. Even if they wouldn't measurably add to my safety their mere presence would dissuade more than a few troubled souls.

Slughorn shared his two cents, "I might suggest not accepting any invitations that would take you abroad, young man." He fell silent for a beat before continuing, "Even if they come from attractive young women. _Especially_ if they come from attractive young women."

We all had a little chuckle about that while I considered my ludicrous new position in life. Soon I might become an internationally wanted man. I had to clamp down on the urge to palm my face and curse my earlier rashness. While I might be able to turn this entire ordeal back through the assistance of my mind-voice I couldn't help but feel ill at ease with that notion.

Now this cure-all existed could I reasonably deny it to the world? Wouldn't even a single person hurt that this potion otherwise could help be squarely my fault? How would I ever sleep again?

Slughorn and Dumbledore both looked faintly concerned when I paled rapidly as a sledgehammer of an issue hit me head on. What length would people _really_ go to for this? Would I have to hold myself accountable to actions of possible extremists?

I nodded firmly at nobody in particular. When I had this power at my disposal? While failure to act might not be the same as causing the coming strife...it didn't leave me smelling like roses. I didn't care that others might not blame me. _I_ would blame me.

'How do I keep the coming troubles from escalating out of control, while keeping the casualties as low as possible, and ensuring no innocents suffered from my actions.'

Seventeen thousand four hundred and six steps.

Large but not obscenely so. I could dedicate the summer to fixing my mess.

Slughorn whispered under his breath, "And to think I came here to ask you about a brawl in the common rooms."

Dumbledore frowned, "Is that what I felt earlier?"

Slughorn faintly chuckled as he simply said, "Oh, don't worry about it, Albus. We have much graver concerns in front of us."

 **AN: Please leave some feedback! I cherish all your reviews ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 1.20**

The Headmaster was getting on my nerves with his incessant questioning.

"Are you certain you wish to proceed, Severus? I wouldn't think any less of you if you decided this level of involvement was too much, my boy."

I could only frown at that. What was I supposed to do? Arrange for the old man to obliviate Slughorn and burn my notes? No. for my own sanity I had to proceed. Now I've actually produced this wonderful potion I could not bear to keep it hidden.

"No, sir. I have to share it. I _have_ to."

The Headmaster returned my frown when he asked, "Why do you feel you _must_ be set on this course?"

Doesn't he see?

"Sir, if I stop or hesitate now... If I somehow managed to turn back the clock...how I could I justify that? How could I sit by and let everyone, _everywhere,_ get hurt when I have something that could make the end to all their suffering so _trivial_?"

He still didn't look entirely convinced, "I have to admit you have a point, my boy. However I can't recommend holding yourself to that standard. Between you and I, it gets rather tiresome after a while."

What?

He really doesn't see it? Bloody hell, I know _I_ don't have the firmest grasp on right and wrong, but I'm a _teenager,_ what's his excuse?

"Headmaster. If someone in Paris contracts incurably Dragon Pox' and _dies_ it's _my_ fault. How can you not see this? If I have the power to _stop_ it, all this suffering – which I incidentally _do_ posses - , then how could you not understand the crushing weight of guilt would _destroy_ me."

I have the world in my palm and he's wondering why I'm worried about squeezing it!

This got a long silence from the man. After a good while he finally spoke up, "I applaud your compassion, my boy. Again though I must caution against carrying all of this with you. It will not end well, I know this from experience."

I simply raised an eyebrow prodding the man to elaborate, "I've had many a conversation with Nicholas Flamel, my old Alchemy instructor, about this very subject. He has certainly agonized himself over the issue, my boy."

I just had to give to the man. He name-drops Flamel and just casually mentions him as his Alchemy instructor. Not as the only immortal man in the world. Or the bloke who invented the Philosophers stone.

No, he was just Albus Dumbledore's Alchemy instructor. How fitting.

I just narrowed at me eyes at the man and said, "I'm sorry, sir. Mr. Flamel can rationalize his concerns however he pleases. I, however, am not interested in carrying _his_ sins."

And that neatly put an end to his platitudes. Really... why would he believe I care what he thinks?

As we made our way to the Wizengamot the Headmaster kept periodically glancing at me. I didn't mind it all that much. Either way as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot it was within his power to call an emergency meeting. Of course, to ensure that he didn't needlessly step on anyone's toes, we made sure to step by the Minister before hand. We may have lost a half hour or so while he got his head around the implications before we eventually made to the impressive Hall of the Wizengamot.

Old men and women shuffled into the Hall within minutes. There was an excited titter about the gathered folk and I had to wonder who managed to spill the secret _this_ early. If this illustrious body would think to keep my invention solely for themselves, couched in patriotic terms I'm sure, they'd be in for a rather rapid disappointment.

I was roused from my inner turmoil when suddenly the massive gates to the Hall locked themselves with an absolutely deafening sound. The Headmaster, or in this case more accurate the Chief Warlock, called the meeting to order and explained the reason for the seclusion.

"My Lords and Ladies; we must proceed carefully in this most joyous of occasions. One of our own young students at Hogwarts has recently kicked up quite the stir. I'm sure you're all aware of his earlier accomplishments." He cheekily added, "Despite the measures taken to promote secrecy, I'm sure."

I firmly ignored the polite tittering of the gathered geriatrics. I was getting slightly antsy. They might not see reason, they might prove to be burdensome, or perhaps they'd surprise me. I doubted the later.

Either way; the Path would help guide me through this. Dumbledore worked his way through his opening statement and opened the floor to questions. Questions I was supposed to answer.

The first came from Lord Abbott, having the lucky distinction of being the first House mentioned on the Roll Call, and asked, "I believe I'm speaking for everyone gathered here when I add own my praise for your recent accomplishments, Mr. Snape."

Of course. While I didn't mind getting praised I'd much rather he get to the point.

"This latest wondrous find is of such singular brilliance that I could be hard pressed to find even a single of our fictitious heroes matching it. Save the legends surrounding Helga Hufflepuff's vaunted Grail of Healing which you might have even surpassed!"

Oh good lord. Please, just hurry it along.

"I apologize if I'm making you feel uncomfortable, young man. I'll get to the point. My question, young Mr. Snape, is what exactly are the limitations surrounding your cure-all?"

Finally.

I stood up from the dais they erected for the witness stand and waited for my path to provide the words. Instead it counseled silence for a good ten seconds.

Eventually I was told nod my head and to say, "Thank you for your kind words, Lord Abbott."

A polite piece of theatrics later, "As far as I'm aware there are a few limitations on the potion which I have incidentally named Ambrosia. Firstly while it _does_ help extend ones life it is by no means an Elixir of Life. It will heal your ailments but there will come a point where the returns of downing a vial of it will start to diminish. Furthermore it can only heal ailments that are not inborn. It doesn't help with hereditary issues. Unfortunately it merely reverts your body to it's 'peak' health."

Those two points needed to be put out there. I had no intention of dealing with disappointed people.

I continued, "Next; it is incredibly difficult to brew. Only the best potioneers will be able to extract the best possible version from it's ingredients. The potion has an exceptionally low tolerance for errors which means that people attempting to brew this without professional supervision _will_ be a danger to themselves and others."

Good, with that point out there I didn't need to feel guilty if some poor moron offed himself.'

I waited for the chattering to die down twelve seconds later, "The potion requires ingredients that are plentiful in our lands but hard to find abroad. I myself found my supply in the Forbidden Forest. In light of that I strongly urge this illustrious body to prevent any monopoly outside of state action to form. I firmly believe this cure belongs to all our people, my Lords and Ladies."

That got me a polite round of applause. The path ordered me to wait it out and turn to Dumbledore and say, "I believe I have a few more comments I would like share, would that be possible, sir?"

The old man bestowed a condescending smile upon me and asked if anyone had any objections.

There were none.

"My Lords and Ladies. I am of the opinion, and hope that you will concur with me, that a secret only remains so when it is firmly held within the mind of a single person. Since we have long since passed that provision I would put forth that we make no attempt to restrict our Ambrosia from other nations."

As I expected this was received with mixed feelings. These were not men and women who were accustomed to playing nice. Hell, I was fully cognizant of the fact that they might _actively_ fight me on this. While I preferred they didn't...I was prepared for it.

Dumbledore had to call the gathered nobles to order, more than once in fact, before the unruly elders finally quieted down.

I continued, "I believe that with the right steps we, as a nation, could greatly benefit from exporting our Ambrosia for a fair price. As the preeminent magical nation in the world it is our duty, nay it should be our _pleasure,_ to benevolently bestow this potion on to the entirety of the magical peoples of this world. Let us look towards our long term prospects instead of allowing our short term goals to cripple our standing abroad. In short, I beg of you Lords and Ladies, to allow me to present this potion to the International Confederation of Wizards."

Whether they did just that or not I was fully planning on sharing my findings with them. If they were smart, competent, or plain greedy they would focus on securing our own supply of ingredients.

In the meanwhile I didn't mind abasing myself. Not if it could prevent so many problems in the future.

I finished with, "If the words of a young man hold any sway with you, my Lords and Ladies, please focus your experienced minds on how to secure a supply stranglehold while freely sharing the potion's recipe with the world. My parents raised me to become a patriotic and proud young Briton, my Lords and Ladies. I beg of you to allow me to continue to cling to that pride in my country."

I didn't add the 'or else I'd fuck right off'. These politicians would infer it regardless.

 _ **Letter: written by Foldimort**_

 _Dear Master Snape_  
 _Or should I write 'Master Prince'. Oh hell's bells, this could go so badly. Dear Master Snape_

 _I write to you on behalf of the esteemed Guild of Medical Potioneers. We must offer our heartfelt congratulations on your recent and most exceptional discovery of Ambrosia! We believe that you have single-handedly ushered in a new era of wellbeing for Wizard-kind, and in addition to all other matters, we wish to extend to you an unconditional offer of membership in our esteemed organisation. With us, you will have access to the finest library, laboratory and reagent stockpiles in the magical world, in addition to the collective experience, wisdom, and knowledge of our members, who include a man you may be familiar with; the exalted Nicolas Flamel._

 _We witnessed with gladness your gift of the miraculous Lycanthropy cure to the world, and many of our members recognise in you the philanthropic spirit which drove them also into the field of medicine. However, sadly, that same spirit has led many of us to license our curative recipies at the most meagre possible rates, reducing the cost of medical care for hundreds, but leaving us in no position to see the loss of our incomes._

 _And so, I must confess, I write also to convey some of the concerns of our members. We fear that if you are as generous with your creation of Ambrosia as your conscience no doubt spurrs you to be, that many of our members, also selfless warriors in the cause of human wellbeing, will be stricken destitute._

 _After much deliberation, I was instructed to write to you and beg that you license your universal panacea at a rate that properly reflects its value! Indeed, we believe that if it were positioned to be only four-tenths more expensive at the point of sale than the median cost of our members' more specific cures, then the needs of suffering paitents could be adequately met without leading to any of the noble potioneers who came before you being put out in the street._

 _Our members have also suggested the establishing of a fund, contributed to by all of our humanitarian members, to help pay for the treatment - whether by Ambrosia, or more traditional potions - of those who are unable to afford their own care. We welcome a man such as yourself to the world, a fierce intelligence backed by a generous heart, but be wary of your youthful exuberance, and do not, we pray, ignore the advice of your - older perhaps, but wiser - brothers and sisters in alchemy._

 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Horatio Borage. BrPo, MWs, FGMP._  
 _Clerk of the Guild of Medical Potioneers_

 **Chapter 1.21**

Words cannot express the relief I felt when the Wizengamot called for a recess. The gathered old men and women had been bickering, exhaustingly so in fact, and seemingly didn't even come close to a consensus. Fortunately they only needed a clean majority, which boiled down to sixty seven votes, out of the gathered hundred and one eligible to vote.

A notable pro-benevolence, or at least that was what I dubbed them, faction had sprung up around the nucleus of House Malfoy, Black, Blishwick, Lestrange, Yaxley and Rosier. It didn't escape my notice that despite Lord Malfoy doing most of the talking it was House Black calling the shots. Orion Black the Second whispered to this person, subtly threatened the next, and charmed yet another with a smile.

Of course it didn't hurt that save for House Malfoy and Lestrange each of the other families had more than a little drop of Black blood running through their veins. If Lucius' own theories concerning his father's mind were accurate even that might change.

Another powerful factions were ostensibly led by House Longbottom, Abbot, Bones, Prewett and Potter but were more widely known as Dumbledore's mouth pieces. Perhaps I was being a touch too uncharitable towards them but I didn't mind. The best I could say about them was that they didn't oppose my path.

Which brings us to the last two factions. One of them I tentatively labeled as the holdouts. These disparate Houses were represented by House Zabini, Flint, Prince, Bulstrode and Greengrass. I got the sense that those Houses and their hangers on weren't heavily invested in either outcome. All they were doing was holding on to their own bloc in order to collectively bargain for a bigger slice of the pie. Whichever way the pie turned out.

I could work with that. They seemed like the reasonable, and properly Slytherin, sort.

The last faction simply wasn't interesting in letting this opportunity slip through their fingers. House Crouch was firmly in command of this lot with other notable Houses being Macmilian, Burke, Shafiq and Gamp. A few other lesser Houses gravitated towards them which meant that they held on to _just_ enough votes to block my path inspired vision.

This wasn't something I was about to allow. Even if Lord Crouch has been so helpful to me.

The Hall was still locked and nobody was allowed out. This type of meeting was generally reserved for war time conclaves but it seemed applicable for today. Unfortunately for the people involved it meant that nobody could leave or enter it. This didn't include messages being delivered by House Elves however for obvious reasons. If the enemies were at the gates there would be no issue getting the unanimous votes necessary to open the Hall again.

Of course once the house elves enter with a note from outside they can't leave again. Countless generations of cunning witches and wizards had attempted to sway their colleagues by these messages. A fake distress call from their Houses or by some other clever fabrication they changed the tone of discourse to their advantage.

None of them would be as effective as the letters I had prepared.

"Good evening, young Mr. Snape."

I turned around, plastered a smile on my face, and said, "Likewise, sir. I must thank you for your support. I was worried everyone here would simply dismiss my words."

Oh, that wasn't the way I would have played it. It seemed a touch arrogant to insinuate that I had changed their minds on such a weighty subject. I was willing to trust that the path knew how to handle this though.

The aging Lord Malfoy simply smiled, "Think nothing of it, Severus. Between you and I..I'm not entirely certain those Crouch lackeys understand the consequences of their position."

I was told to merely smile.

The next few minutes was a swirl of activity as Lord Malfoy introduced me around. I shook hands, I smiled prettily, and pretended to be a properly humble young man. I didn't mind. Not with my mind-voice whispering the perfect words to me.

Lord Rosier however seemed to entirely untouched by my self abasement. My path indicated I should throw a few smirks his way in between answering the simpering questions Lord Lestrange was sending my way.

"Good lord, child. You must tell me! How did you come up with all these discoveries? Where do you find the time?"

I stared him straight in the eyes as I regurgitated the voice in the back of my mind, "Generally, my lord, I sit down and think for a good long while on any given problem."

I was instructed to fall silent after this. The silence stretched on and on until Lestrange couldn't quite contain himself anymore, "Well, what then?"

I smiled at the man, "And then the answers come to me."

He didn't seem to enjoy my response nearly as much as Lord Rosier did, "Hah, I was wondering when the lad would get fed up with catering to our _dignified_ ego's."

Lord Malfoy joined in with the laughter, "He doesn't seem to that issue with me, Evan. Do you think I should take offense?"

His name was Evan? What the...

What was it with these ancient lords and their incessant need to afflict their offspring with their own names. At least Evan wasn't such a burden to carry. Poor Barty on the other hand just had to suffer his name in quiet resignation.

Lord Black finally joined in, "Don't be preposterous Abraxas, we all suffer the occasional indignation when our sons friends grow too familiar, it's our cross to bear."

Wow. Every time I think the man can't possible exude more haughtiness he just blindside me. I quietly suffered their condescending laughter until Lord Rosier finally turned towards me again.

"Do tell, young man. If you weren't so insistent on bending over backwards for us. What _would_ you say?"

Occasionally the mind-voice seems to nudge me forward. I say something outrageous that I _never_ could have pulled off without the smile on my face cracking. This time wasn't any different.

My grin turned slightly predatory when I said, "I'd ask you a frank question which might offend you."

This got a loud laugh from all of them, even the dour Lord Black, but Rosier gestured for me to get on with it.

"We won't be _too_ offended young man. You needn't worry about us suddenly abandoning our highly profitable course of action."

Was that supposed to settle my nerves?

Either way; now it was coming.

My grin never moved an inch as I said, "Why are you so comfortable in your prejudices?"

I extended my grin even as the silence grew nearly unbearable. Lord Malfoy broke first with a bright laugh that bubbled up from somewhere deep inside the man. Rosier wasn't much behind but Lord Black stared at me.

With only a touch of frost on his tone he managed to convey, "Could you elaborate, young man?"

I nodded and replied, "Are you not worried that while wearing the blinders of your blood purity inspired prejudices you'll be left behind in these troublesome times?"

Well, this was certainly going to be interesting. I was almost shaking with anticipation.

Still slightly frostily Lord Black said, "Are we in such danger then, boy, at the present?"

I smiled at the ancient Lord and replied, "Of course, sir."

I ignored their polite tittering and waited.

Lord Rosier finally asked, "And is there something in _particular_ that drives this inquest?"

I was ordered to snort and reply, "There's this Dark Lord out there, sir, who's coming for your children. Children _you_ imbued with your notions of blood purity. If I might even add that those, most of them my friends that _you've_ left vulnerable, _cannot_ distinguish useful politics from truth."

And now the entire atmosphere changed. Lord Rosier and Malfoy suddenly weren't so cheery anymore. Each of the Lords surrounding me narrowed their eyes, shuffled backwards, or simply stared at me.

Once again Lord Black took the lead, "What _exactly_ would you know of the Dark Lord, boy? What do you _think_ you know about truth and power?"

What came next out of my mouth surprised the _shite_ out of me.

"All power stems from the end of a wand, gentlemen." I quieted down for a few seconds before barreling through, "I know that the hydra of blood purism flared up with Solaris. I know Grindelwald nursed it back to health and Dumbledore _let_ him. I know that Riddle attempts to carry it _still_."

It hit me almost immediately. Riddle is attempting to continue blood purism. The bloody Dark Lord was called Riddle. Riddle isn't a pure blood name. The Dark Lord isn't a pure blood.  
 _  
THESE PEOPLE KNEW THIS_.

Oh god...

I was once more instructed to smile and say, "Have you given any thought on what to base your policies on when he's not an issue anymore and your children no longer need to cripple themselves?"

Oh.

Thank god.

That was much more doable. For a split second I was worried I had just declared war on all the pure bloods. Dealing with just the Dark Lord seemed somehow much more doable.

Lord Rosier was the only one to return my smile with a grin of his own.

 **Chapter 1.22**

I could follow along with where the mind-voice was going with this. I'm no stranger to these thoughts myself. Especially considering the myriad ways in which the pure bloods in Slytherin have disappointed me with. The thought that they were somehow _superior_ to me was preposterous. Even before my mind-voice started whispering to me. They were wealthier, sure. They had contacts dating back generations, yes. They had a truly spectacular safety net in the form of their long established families, sure.

Them being _inherently_ better than me was straight out of the question. They were too...what's the word I'm looking for?

Ah, yes.  
 _  
Stupid_.

What I never understood was why people like Bellatrix, and even my friend Lucius, seemed to truly believe in the convenient fiction. Did their elders not warn them? Were they possibly _so_ fearful of the Dark Lord, of Riddle, that they couldn't bring to let them into the 'secret' so to speak?

Could they not grasp they _already_ ruled the world?

It made a great deal more sense to me that the bigotry simply stems from powerful pure bloods struggling to hold on to their influence. Distracting the population with an easy scapegoat was the play of countless ruling classes throughout history. Muggleborns couldn't reasonably be expected to strike back efficiently, especially when you consider they lacked each of the advantages held by the pure bloods, which seemed to be the main attraction to marginalizing them.

At best they'll be a small minority that eventually, should they not melt back into the Muggle world, can work their way into the already existing power structures with the help of patrons.

The masses of the wizarding world get their sacrificial scapegoat that they can blame for all their ills. The pure bloods can strut around with their dignified heritages and be reasonably certain said masses won't storm their manses with the equivalent of pitchforks. And of course the established ruling classes can pick and choose the cream of the crop to absorb in their ranks.

The system _works_.

It _has_ worked ever since Roman times.

The only way it _won't_ work is if suddenly the barriers to social promotion get calcified. It collapses on itself once fresh blood can't have it ambitions sufficient quenched _within_ the system. After which the system implodes on itself. It happened to the Alexandrians when they closed their citizen rolls. It happened to Western Rome when they didn't let the Germans in to play with them. It happened to France when they didn't allow their wealthy and influential commoners to join their noble classes.

And sooner or later it would happen to the Wizarding World.

If I had my guess right my mind-voice was plotting a path to de-calcifying our stratified society.

Lord Rosier broke the terse silence, "Imagine, young man, that we are not as old and decrepit as you might believe us to be. Imagine, if you will, that we are well aware of this concern. What would you say to that, young Mr. Snape?"

My mind-voice counseled silence for eleven seconds, during which I was to establish short bursts of eye contact with everyone around, and finally say, "In the face of a wizard with overwhelming magical might I can grasp the difficulties you might have had. One might wonder though whether the risks of your chosen path outweigh the risks of keeping your heirs ignorant. Then again...when ignorance is bliss..."

And then the path told me to shut it.

Lord Yaxley piped up nodding fervently, "Yes, yes! _Then_ it's a folly to be wise."

Lord Rosier waved the excitable man down and said, "Do you feel this is no longer a concern?"

Now my mind-voice wanted me to smile and say, "It most certainly won't be a long term concern. Of course, I can't guarantee anything, despite my confidence in my abilities I might slip and catch a killing curse."

This suddenly got a loud guffaw from Lord Malfoy and Rosier.

My wand moved lightning fast and within seconds a bubble of silence hung all around us. The elder Lord Black had already cast his spells surreptitiously but the path felt they weren't secure enough.

I briefly wondered who might have overheard us.

I stubbornly ignored their laughter and bulled through, "Barring that though, yes. Riddle won't be a concern much longer. I can't predict him in his _madness_ which means I have no use for him."

Dead silence.

I imagine it must look awfully strange to them. Here, in front of them, stands a curious young chap whose concern with the current murderous Dark Lord isn't about his evil ways. No, the young lads concerns were that his own devious ploys might not survive contact with such a volatile Dark Lord.

I had to choke down on a smile all of my own while these gentlemen were coming to terms with me.

I couldn't help but be somewhat excited by the smirk playing around Lord Rosier's lips. I got the sense I had just told him Christmas had come early and brought New Years with it as well. The man just looked so damn pleased.

Lord Black had to interject though, "Do you believe you can predict _us_ so easily, boy?"

Right then it happened. It was what I was waiting for.

Right at that moment the bell went off that signified the house elves carrying the messages would appear momentarily. Within seconds a veritable army of them plopped loudly into the Hall, handed of their letters, and promptly made themselves invisible. While I couldn't hear the other elderly witches and wizards I could make out the commotion. Far too many house elves had appeared carrying messages.

Almost all of them were mine. The next round of votes will be the last.

As each of the Lords I was holding court with frowned, having not expected a letter, and struggled with opening them I had to clamp down another loud laugh, yet again. I didn't need to convince this lot to think with their purses. I did however need them suitably awed.

So when they all got a little note describing the questions they had asked. Most notably Lord Black's latest...?

I didn't bother holding it in anymore when Lord Malfoy, Rosier, Lestrange _and_ Yaxley all started laughing madly. Lord Black had paled and was struggling to retain his composure. Good, the man deserved to be taken down a peg.

"Yes, my Lord Black, I believe I can."

Ah, the perks of having a mind-voice that can divine the future.

Lord Malfoy asked me when they were done making fun of Lord Black's misfortune, "Moving on. I'm interested in your allusion to Dumbledore's involvement with Grindelwald."

A smile and a wink, "His personal _involvement_ with the man or the way he took advantage of his politics?"

Ah, had Dumbledore perhaps been listening in? Is he what prompted my path to decide we needed more privacy?

I wonder what he thought of this and resigned myself to having provided the man with more fodder to question me on.

Lord Black simply frowned, clearly still peeved, and bit out, "Do get on with it, Mr. Snape. We're all well acquainted with the man's proclivities."

There we go. Can't call me _boy_ anymore can you _old man_?

"The man has made out rather well for himself. Grindelwald stoked up the fires of blood purism and Dumbledore greatly benefited from the high regard that its myriad victims have for him."

I fell silent for precisely four seconds, "He modeled himself after the eccentric wizards of Muggle stories catching Muggleborns almost _immediately_ as they set foot in Hogwarts. Why would he let go of them when they leave his institution? Why wouldn't he continue throwing himself up as their, and countless other half bloods, savior and benevolent patron? Why would he skewer _your_ politics when you deliver all those earlier mentioned into his hands?"

I was instructed to smile widely and hold still for nine seconds, "Especially when your heirs might just deliver everyone else if he simply waits?"

Is this true?

I mean...I _knew_ my path wasn't above lying. Hell, _I_ wasn't above lying so why would it?

But was this just a convincing lie or was it a true picture of the world? Was Dumbledore truly this competent? Did he _plan_ for all of this or did it simply land into his lap?

Either way the elder Lords in front of my seemed to be lapping it up.

Lord Black almost immediately responded, "I see. Is this why you feel my anti-eavesdropping measures were not sufficient, Mr. Snape?"

Heh, I must have truly hit him right in the ego.

I just flashed him an equally haughty look of my own and just said, " _Dumbledore."_

 **Letter from; Narcissa Black to Druella & Cygnus Black**

 _Dearest Father,_

 _I pray this letter finds you and Mother well._

 _Classes are proceeding as expected however I find myself occupied with a small curiosity. The circumstances to which I am referring involve the Snape boy. To wit , Cousin Regulus' studies have progressed at a very capable rate with the sole exception of Potions, for which we engaged the aforementioned Mr. Severus Snape, a most outstanding halfblood potioneering student, for the tutoring of Regulus. Normally this series of events would not have any passing merit, however Regulus with our cousin Bartemous Crouch, have impressed upon this Snape boy a need for tutoring in Duelling. Regulus does delight in vexing me, which I admit is a disappointment as he was such a sweet biddable small child, Alas, such are the perils of family._

 _The reasons for my concerns about this Snape boy stem from his utterances regarding the unsuitability of the Dark Lord and his reputedly subduing thirteen of of those malcontents who have placed themselves at the Dark Lord's direction. His claims include apprehending these hooligans as they were on the cusp of action in Hogsmeade, after which he apparently handed them over to the Aurors with our Headmaster as witness. For an unmannerly young man of questionable antecedents, he has shown some rather interesting capabilities outside of his stated calling of Potions. I am utterly adrift as to what this Dark Lord and his cohorts hoped to accomplish beyond terribly inconveniencing the very people they claim to represent? Should the veracity of these events be proven, he has my thanks as I could not imagine losing the only divertisement we have access to in school. Life would be simply unbearable._

 _All this after a small tete a tete on presentation. I must humbly admit a small measure of satisfaction and delight that the direct result of such trivial applications of spellcraft and am rather pleased as I am always when I contribute to a young person well placed out._

 _Mentioning familial circumstances leads to our dear Bellatrix's perilous considerations on this Snape matter. I suspect they require a more direct examination since Bella seems absolutely bound and determined to explore and discover those capabilities. I dread to detail that Bella, intransigent and impetuous as always, sought to put paid the Snape boy for his articulations in regards to the Dark Lord. It was an utter rout. Disaster is too kind of a word in these circumstances. Please take a moment to reflect on my included reminiscences I have amassed for better understanding and I wait for your wisdom on this matter. I simply must confess to a modest measure of amusement at how utterly backfooted dear Bella found herself. Ah me, I am such a poor sister for including such an event. I will have to attempt to bear such burdens with grace._

 _I admit a shameful lack of cogent information. Is this puissance from the Proper side of his Family? He also claims some Seer ability?_

 _The on-dit about his Family, that I am aware of, does not include any known Seers. Perhaps the circumstances of his parentage are more creditable than reported? It is of minor import as there is no recognition of Family connexions to the best of my understanding._

 _Please ask Mother to send my second favorite pair of shoes as a Hogsmeade weekend fast approaches and I expect an invitation to Tea from Lucius Malfoy and my favorite shoes just will not match._

 _Well, my dear Father I have no more to say._

 _Your dutiful Daughter,_

 _Narcissa Cassiopeia Black_

 **Interlude: Druella Black** _ **nee**_ **Rosier**

I've always been of the opinion that Walburga Black is, and always has been, a singularly loathsome women. If dear old Lucretia hadn't agreed to come along, after I strenuously insisted she helped dilute the vile woman's attentions, I would have simply spurned her invitation. I was still of mind to excuse myself at the earliest convenience hadn't Cygnus and Orion arrived right at that moment. They hadn't arrived alone either. Flanked by the two were Abraxas Malfoy and my brother Evan.

"Good lord, Orion. We get it, you've been grievously injured by the lad, but have greater concerns at play here."

Oh?

I didn't need to ask who they were talking about. Everything this past week seemed to revolve around a curious young boy by the name of Severus Snape. I had no doubt this _somehow_ involved him as well.

"Good evening, Husband. Brother. _Parvenu._ What ails dear old Orion this fine evening?"

Abraxas took it in good stead. He knows I don't actually disapprove of and his fine young son but every so often they must be reminded of their upstart roots.

"Must we go through this again, Druella?"

I elected to ignore that.

Evan walked over to kiss me on the cheek and whispered to me, "Exciting things are afoot, my dear sister."

I turned to him, "Oh?"

He flashed me his, despite his age still fairly mischievous, smile and said, "Young Mr. Snape has created a cure-all, sweet sister. A veritable panacea that heals virtually all injuries and diseases!"

Orion grumpily bit out, "There are still a handful of limitations."

Abraxas laughed his delightfully boorish guffaw, "Still so very sore, Orion? It's as close to a panacea as anyone has ever discovered. Excepting Flamel and his miraculous concoction, of course."

Good heavens. I was growing more and more impressed with the young Snape. Perhaps Bella had more of an eye for talent than I gave her credit for?

Evan spoke up, "And unlike that old shut-in, Mr. Snape has seen fit to share his _Ambrosia_ with the world. The lad even went so far as to threaten and cajole half the Wizengamot to see it to that us greedy old men didn't seek to restrict it!"

My brother looked exceptionally pleased. There was something ever so slightly different about him, beyond his current high spirits, that I couldn't quite grasp. Something significant had occurred and I had no doubt I'd get to the bottom of it. Sooner hopefully than later.

Abraxas smiled widely and said, "He orchestrated a unanimous vote! I never thought I'd see the day, Evan!"

What was ailing Orion? I had never seem the man so discombobulated. I was about to inquire but then Warbulga offered up some inane comment or other. I barely paid any attention to it and simply left whatever matter she'd brought up to her poor husband.

Instead I turned to Evan and whispered to him, "What happened, brother? You look-."

He interrupted me and said, "Happier? Hopeful? My dear Druella! Our futures are looking ever so bright, once more. Young Mr. Snape is everything I had hoped for!"

Before I could ask him to elaborate when one of our house elves, Mimsy, appeared and handed me a small parcel. I took it from the creature and noted with delight it was sent by Narcissa. I spent the next few minutes carefully reading through her writings before turning to Orion.

"Orion, dear, might I impose upon you for your pensive? Narcissa has sent us a memory she feels we should urgently peruse."

So it was said and so it was done. Kreacher, the Black head elf, hurried along with Orion's pensive. I upended the memory into the device and motioned for Cygnus to join me.

What we saw left a deep chill within me. The half blood Prince thoroughly dominated the cluster of Slytherins who dared oppose him. I was at times horrified at his decisiveness and at others I could barely believe the composure that let him control the flow of combat. I wasn't a duelist myself but even I could tell that his care to ensure nobody, excepting poor Bella, got hurt was breath taking. I could barely comprehend the spell he used to set all the students adrift into the air and resolved to look into it.

Cygnus chose to remain quiet with a pensive look about him as he rewound the memory back to it's beginnings. This time other details were made more clear to me. Narcissa obviously took note of queer demeanor as he entered the Slytherin common room, and smartly evacuated herself from the conflict, something which I greatly approved of.

When we watched it for a third time Cygnus finally spoke.

" _That_ was a chilling display of combat mastery." He suddenly broke out in a smile, "I cannot express how gladdened I am he may prove able to to his words to action."

I simply asked him, "Oh?"

Instead of replying he changed the subject, "I'm inclined to open a personal dialogue with the young man, my dear."

I briefly considered pressing him on the issue but decided against it. If he thought it didn't bear mentioning I'd trust in that. This however was just his own way of asking for my input.

I obliged my husband and said, "Of course, Cygnus. This bears _exploring,_ wouldn't you say?"

He looked at me, smiled yet again, and finally said, "I see no reason to stand in Bella's way if she feels she can pursue the lad. I may in fact encourage her, if that would at all help."

I agreed but there was no need to confirm. He knew my mind already. We exited the memory and in our stead Evan, Abraxas and Orion dipped into the memory.

"Well, what did you see, Druella?"

I clamped down on the urge to scowl and simply told Walburga, "Narcissa's compelling argument for further sequestering of your errant child, Walburga. I'm sure you've heard of the enmity between Sirius and young Mr. Snape. I look forward to you resolving the matter."

That certainly shut her down. Lucretia looked fairly curious but she'd hold it in. Within moments Evan withdrew from the pensive to start madly laughing. Abraxas joined in with his own ill refined giggles and Orion _still_ looked unsettled. Lucretia and Walburga next made their way over to the pensive.

"What is the matter, dearest Cousin? You've been out of sorts ever since you walked in."

His gaze caught mine and he bit out, " _Nothing of import._ I trust you understand the pressing need to ensure that the Snape boy looks upon on Family with fondness?"

Not that it was any of _his_ business, she is _our_ daughter, but I agreed with my cousin.

Evan interjected, "And I trust _you'll_ comprehend, Orion, that he likely won't agree to any match with either of Cygnus' daughters when you've struck poor Andromeda from your tapestry?"

Walburga had appeared just as Evan shared that ludicrous opinion but again, I barely paid any attention to her incessant screeching. Instead I focused on my brother. Why would he think that?

Orion saved me the trouble of inquiring, "Oh? Why would that be, Evan?"

Abraxas slung his arm around Orion flaunting his disregard for proper decorum and said, "Isn't it obvious? Did you not see the murderous rage in his eyes when Augustus Prince tried to worm his way into our conversation?"

"What does that-."

Evan just interrupted him again, " _Because_ , Orion, he seems more than a little peeved with the man who disowned his mother. I can only imagine the hardships they must have endured, if the rumors surrounding them are true, and he doesn't strike me as the type to easily forgive similar actions."

Abraxas swiftly responded, "And what about the tensions between your oldest and Severus? I can imagine the boy holding his...behavior rather against you."

Walburga once again droned on about the disgrace of my daughter but I wasn't about to acknowledge her. Not when she so terribly failed her own children.

I said, "Andromeda has chosen her path and I believe it's one that she will not be dissuaded from."

Abraxas stared me down with a curious glint in his eyes, "Then perhaps it's time for _us_ to change _our_ paths to reflect hers."

I...I didn't know what to say to that.

Orion frowned a little before replying, "I'll give it some consideration and I'll speak frankly with Sirius. Until then I'm inclined to trust in Snape's ability to _deal_ with our mutual _friend_."

Cygnus chose to interject, "Narcissa mentioned that young Mr. Snape implied he has some _Seer_ abilities and she wonders why there hasn't been even so much as a rumor about the Prince line holding such a trait."

Evan frowned and replied, "That's because they don't have it. Trelawney, Wilkes and Shafiq are the only Seer bloodlines I'm aware of."

Cygnus continued, "She also inquired about the possibility of Snape's muggle father being distantly related to any defunct squib lines."

While this was interesting I excused myself to write a reply back to dear Narcissa. Cygnus requested I added a few words of his own after which I handed the message off to Mimsy.

 _My Dearest Narcissa,_

 _As I write you, I must report that your Father and Uncle are quite beside themselves and find the circumstance in which Bellatrix has placed herself most disconcerting. Your poor Father! How he must have felt it! I depend on your comprehensive understanding on how your sister perceives a challenge and admit to some trepidation after viewing your recollections. It has always been her nature to be most intemperate with that which frustrates her. Remind your dear sister of Hogwart's motto, Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, forcefully if necessary. I will not have it!_

 _It is a discouragement that such Talent is found in these types of occurrences as I was informing Cousins Lucretia and Dorea during our weekly calls. This is a most unusual young man, and as I have always claimed, Blood will out. I think I shall take Tea with Aunt Cassiopeia to garner a more complete understanding of this young Snape's circumstances. Perhaps there is some Quality that has been obfuscated. It is such a shame I will be unable to meet with Aunt Cassiopeia until after the Holiday as the upcoming Annual Benefit Luncheon has me quite busy._

 _I am pleased to hear that your education progresses well. You simply must tell me about your Tea with the junior Mr. Malfoy. I will be meeting with the Women's Auxillary of Saint Mungos next week to Chair our Annual Benefit Lucheon and you may well imagine that I am delighted on every occasion to offer those little delicate compliments which are always acceptable to Ladies._

 _Please continue to facilitate the tutoring as Cousin Charis and I agree that such a thing is only to the betterment of our families at this time. Do let Regulus know to expect a package from that Dreadful Woman and Uncle Orion. Poor child. Never mind the meanderings of an old woman._

 _I took the liberty of sending some of your favorite Family bagatelles for your Tea with the junior Mr. Malfoy. You always did love Aunt Elladora's earbobs. I look forward to your future correspondences._

 _With great affection,_

 _Your Mother_

 _Druella Black nee Rosier_

 _PS: Your father wishes to convey his strict instruction Bella does not antagonize the Snape boy any further. I do hope I don't have to mention this goes for you, Regulus and Sirius as well._

 _ **Letter; written by Essus**_

 **Letter from: Cassiopeia Black to: Severus Snape**

 _Young Master Snape,_

 _It is my profound understanding that I am to be available to attend to your continued education during the upcoming Holidays. Please understand that this is no sinecure. Nihil agendo homines male agere discunt.* Be prepared to work hard, sweat profusely and should you lack proper focus bleed incessantly._

 _I shall expect you to be at my Floo at promptly 8 o'clock each and every morning during the second week of the summer holidays. You needn't bring anything save for you wand as I shall provide you, and Bellatrix, with adequate training equipment. You, from what I have been told, seem to be a promising young man, however I shall see if my brother's and nephew's discernment is correct._

 _I trust you will not disappoint me._

 _Should at any time I feel that you are not focused on the matters at hand, I will continue with my planned events and dismiss you to loose ends. I pray I have your understanding in this?_

 _Furthermore it has been brought to my attention that you managed to spark the interest of young Regulus in the fine dueling arts. This must cease immediately. I will not have my most promising nephew crippling himself with such attitudes. Dueling is for lesser witches and wizards inclined to show off. What I will be teaching you, and my younger relations, bears far more resemble to battlefield combat._

 _In closing,_

 _Cassiopeia Black_  
 _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

 _*By doing nothing, men learn to act wickedly._  
 _An alternate interpretation, "The devil finds mischief for idle hands."_

 **AN: Please leave a review! I appreciate all feedback!  
**


End file.
